The Wolf King
by Krios530
Summary: Percy Jackson has endured quests and wars with immortal beings and has always won. What will happen when he listens to a evil inside him? "The voices were telling the truth, you would betray me too Zeus. You would try to strike down the hero of Olympus. Hear now the words of the wolf king."
1. Prologue

I'm leaning against a brick wall wanting to die. You want to know why? Let me show you.

Percy

It's been roughly eight months since the war with Gaia, and six months since Athen sent me on my quest to steal five golden apples from the garden of the Hesperides. Now that I'm back I can finally propose to Annabeth! I look at the ring uncle Hades and uncle Hepheastus helped make. I drew the design, Hepheastus forged the metal and Hades gave me small black diamonds to reach around the middle of the ring with a white diamond for the centerpiece. On the inside I had "Wisdom and Loyalty" inscribed. Ican't wait. I'm following the Stoll's info that she's on the beach, they looked a little scared when they told me but I can't figure why? I see a couple making out and when I get closer I can see it's Annabeth and Alec, a new Ares camper and a really big pain in the butt. He killed five hellhounds on his way to camp and he thinks he's better than everyone. At first I was grateful for a break in the spotlight but when he convinced the entire camp that I was the one who was responsible for all the deaths in the Titan and Giant wars everyone hated me. Only Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth didn't listen to him. Now here's my girlfriend kissing him and I decide to interrupt,"Really? You know the expression, get a room?"

"P-P-Percy it's not what it looks like!" and Annabeth looks like she'll cry.

I laugh "Then what is this? I jumped into Tartarus for you and this is the way you treat me!?" and before she says anything I tell her in a voice that would scare Hades,"We're done. I can't believe I ever loved you, you backstabber." and I go to my cabin and pack some things into a duffel bag.

I put in my sketchbook, a picture of mom and Paul, another photo of me, Thalia, and Nico at the beach. I put some food, clothes, and drachmas over my personal things, and the golden apples as an afterthought. I leave my journal after I make a final entry since I won't need it when I leave tomorrow. I just get on my bunk and get some rest for my trip tomorrow.

At midnight I finally decide to leave my cabin and go for a walk in the woods. When I'm about a mile in all the pent up anger explodes! The sea responded to it's child with 20 foot waves. The earth shook and broke apart in jagged spikes, and I was in the middle of the most powerful storm ever. My hurricane and four others are raging through the woods. When I calmed down I took the ring out of my pocket, lit a flame, and threw it in,"A sacrifice to Athena and Aphrodite. Aphrodite, love ruined my life, so let some poor soul live his life in peace." and walked back to my cabin through the destroyed woods.

Olympus

The Olympian council is meeting, and Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus are trying to figure out who's more powerful when Aphrodite keels over with her head in her hands. Everyone stares until Apollo speaks up,"What's wrong?".

Aphrodite looks up with her hand on her chest,"Heartbreak of a scale that I've never encountered, and this."She holds out her hand, and in it is a ring.

Hades and Hepheastus both jump off their thrones and the two pass it to each other for a good look. "Hades is this?"

"Yeah, it's the ring we made for Percy to give to Annabeth. Why would he sacrifice it? Something's wrong." and with that Hades melts into the shadows and the council watches the spot where he disappeared until he returns with a white face.

"Everyone to camp Half Blood! Now!" and all the gods phase to the Big House and look at camp with slack jaws.

The land is broken and heaved up in spikes, thunderclouds roll overhead, and the ocean is raging with unnatural force. The Olympians stare as a man steps out from the Poseidon cabin.

Artemis

I've faced down monsters that would drive mortals insane, and fought unspeakable evils. But, I the goddess of the Hunt feel fear when I look into the eyes of this Percy Jackson. His normally happy green eyes now look broken with the light of betrayal, misery, and even a little madness in them. Poseidon is first to speak,"Percy did you do this?".

He just laughs,"Like it dad? This is the power when the son of the sea and earth is betrayed and cast aside." and all the others are looking at him with shock and horror.

Athena yells out,"What about Annabeth? Weren't you supposed to propose to her?" and at the mention of her daughter the son of Poseidon's eyes grow darker,

"She found someone else while I was gone. She's just like the rest. They hate me, and now I've had some payback.".

3rd Person

The council watches this with a growing fury until Zeus shouts,"Poseidon, long ago we agreed that if Jackson grew to powerful you would let me destroy him".

And everyone is looking at Poseidon in horror until he nods back and says,"I'm sorry Percy" and before anyone can stop him he fires a blast of blue energy while Zeus throws his master bolt.

The resulting explosion leaves a huge crater with Percy in the middle, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, and Hepheastus rush to his body while the others look on in triumph.

When the four gods reach his body they hear,"Move back or you might get hurt." and Percy Jackson rises with his arms and neck limp.

Hades

My nephew survived the combined attack of my two brothers. But how!? My question is answered when his head snaps up to reveal two golden eyes filled with hatred that made everyone back away, including the campers that have gathered to see their former hero. A mark forms on his arm, the symbol of the Wolf King. Before anyone can make a move my nephew blurs and solidifies with two scythes dipping ichor. Two slashes open up on my brother's chests and they fall to the ground and Percy cries tears of sorrow,"The voice was right, my own father would try to destroy me. You would kill the hero who saved Olympus for you, you weak gods!"

Now his voice has shifted to one much lower,"Thank you Zeus, and Posiedon. I've been trying to convince this child to use my power for months now, and thanks to you I now have control over this b-arrrrrgggghhhhh!" and he falls to the ground holding his head.

Percy's eyes flicker until the green is surrounded by a ring of gold," No Kronos, your power is now mine. You listen to me now. We will not destroy the gods, the four around me are different, they're better.".

I tell him,"Nephew, if you ever have need of anything please let me know.".

And he just says,"Thanks uncle Hades."

Hestia steps forward and asks,"Percy you have conquered every challenge thrown at you, you have never given in, will you become my champion?"

He turns to her "Gladly, Lady Hestia" and he is covered in flames.

He turns back to the other gods and demi-gods gathered around,"Hear now the words of Perseus Jackson, Child of the Hearth, Holder of the essence of Kronos, and the Wolf King. You cast me aside after I have fulfilled my duties as a hero, and the champion of Olympus. When the next war comes you will call for me to save you and I will not hear you. I will protect those who are important to me and no one else. Now goodbye, and I will talk to you four later when it is safe".

He hands me a book and whispers,"Read it, it will provide answers." and slings his duffel over his shoulder. He throws Riptide at Poseidon's feet and snarls,"A token of remembrance, father" and runs away as a wolf.


	2. Encounters

**Percy**

Now I'm in New York, and I am tired and want death. I decide to walk around a little in my human form and I'm in the middle of a very run down neighborhood when I hear a girl shouting,"Someone please help me!" and I take off in wolf form.

When I arrive I see a black haired six year old surrounded by dracenae and empousai, tied to a stake. I shift out and have my scythes in my hands,"Hey pick on someone who can fight back!".

Every monster snaps around and my golden and green eyes meet theirs as I set my scythes on fire and twirl them in deadly circles and make the monsters disintegrate in screams. After I walk up to the girl and she's shaking,"Please don't hurt me! P-P-Please!".

I softly ask her,"Why would I hurt you?".

"Because every one tries to hurt me" and she breaks down crying.

I can feel my heart break for her since I know what she's going through. I cut the ropes and wrap her in a hug,"It's okay sweetie, I won't hurt you. My name is Percy. What's your name?".  
She smiles at me,"I'm Alexa".

I smile back,"Okay Alexa I'm gonna take good care of you. But first we need to get away from here so no monsters show up. I'm gonna change now but don't be scared" and I go into my wolf form and let her climb on my back.

I growl,"Hold on!" and take off.  
****

When I find a spot in the woods I let Alexa get off and make a campfire. I summon Hestia through the flames and she appears next to me,"Hello Percy." she says with a smile.

I try to return it but all I can get out is a grimace,"Hey Aunt Hestia, I'd like you to meet Alexa. Alexa this is Hestia, goddess of the hearth and hope".

Alexa inches forward and says hello.  
****

 **Hestia**  
I look at the little girl and then at Percy, I can see a little bit of his old self when he looks at Alexa. I look back and give the girl a sweet smile and a hug,"Hello Alexa, I can see you've met my nephew. What do you think of him?".

She looks at him and smiles,"He's really nice, he saved me from the monsters that my step-dad gave me to and let me ride him when he was a wolf." and her stomach rumbles.

I just wave my hand and conjure up some hot dogs and hamburgers,"Eat up you two".

After they're both done Percy reaches into his bag and hands her a apple for dessert. She stares at it like it's alive,"Is the apple made of gold?" and Percy tells her how he got them and what they do.

She told him if he eats one she will so he pulls another out and the two eat a apple and both give off a soft golden glow telling me they're fully immortal.  
****

 **Percy**

Hestia and I are watching Alexa sleep until Hestia asks,"You care about her, don't you?".

I turn my head,"Yeah I do. She reminds me of when I was younger and not me after the wars".

I remember a promise,"Hestia can you call Hades, Hepheastus, and Artemis so I can explain what's going on?" right after I say that I can see the three in a iris message.

Hades notices me first,"Percy! My boy where are you? Zeus is tearing the world apart looking for you. And who's that sleeping on your chest?".

Artemis sees me,"Percy where are you, we've been worried sick.".

Hepheastus says,"Percy! Everyone was worried Kronos had taken over! Zeus has all gods scouring the globe for you".

I yell at them which quiets them down, and feel Alexa waking up,"Alright first off this is Alexa, I rescued her from the monsters her step-father gave her to. Second I'm safe. Third, I'm still in control but I can use Kronos's powers".

I notice Alexa staring at Hades,"Daddy!".

The shocked look on his face is priceless so I take a picture on my phone. That clears the parent problem up and now I introduce her to the others,"Alexa this is Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire. The lady with the silver eyes is Artemis, goddess of the hunt and you know Hestia".

All of a sudden a shadow solidifies and a woman steps out,"Hello Percy Jackson." and my scythes are out and pointed at her,"Who are you?" I growl.

The woman stops and says something that stops me,"I am Chaos, the creator of all. And I would like you to be my chosen hero".


	3. My New Title

**Percy**  
I can see all four gods have their mouths open, and I ask,"Really?! Why me, there are people better suited for honor".

And she just chuckles,"Because you have overcome every challenge in your way. You never give up on your friends, and you have a good heart".

She asks again,"Do you accept?".

I think about it and respond,"If it will give me the power to protect the people I care about, then yes".

Chaos smiles,"I expected nothing less" and shoots me with a beam of black energy.

I can feel power rushing through me and I hear Chaos say,"All hail Perseus Jackson primordial of sorrow, betrayal, hatred, time, water, heroes, and creation. Rise now my champion and heir".

And I stand and I can feel a extra weight on my back. Wings. I freaking having wings! I move them gently and feel no pain and a idea comes to me,"Alexa, do you want to have this power too?" and she nods.

I look to Chaos and she smiles and gives the okay. She does the same thing to Alexa and I catch her,"All hail Alexa Mujër, primordial of childhood, innocence, energy, and shadows." and tattoos appear on Alexa's arms while swirling together in a beautiful pattern.

Chaos explains that is how she will be able to channel energy and gives us both new clothes. I get a shinigami mask, a full length black coat with red line racing up the arms, and down my legs, and a black t-shirt underneath. Alexa gets jeans, bronze tipped combat boots, a hoodie with stars and galaxies, and gloves that amplify her power. Now that we're fully decked out Chaos says,"It's come to my attention that you need a place to stay, might I suggest the hunters? If that is alright with you Artemis."  
****

 **Artemis**

"Of course it's alright with me. Percy is one of the only males that has my trust." I say after Chaos asks and can see both Percy and Alexa smile.

He has a beautiful smile. Wait...where'd that come from?! I tell them the hunters are in Central Park and after Percy takes off with his new wings, Alexa in his arms, I cut the connection. My heart jumps a little when I think of him coming here, why?  
****

 **Percy**

When me and Alexa are a mile from Central Park I shift to wolf form and let her ride. When we're a hundred yards from the camp I tell Alexa,"Alright, behave Alexa and if they talk about boys in a mean way it's only because they've had bad experiences".

I imagine her smiling and hear her say,"Okay Percy!" and I pad my way forward.  
****

 **Thalia**  
All the hunters are gathered around for dinner and before it can be served a wolf pads into the camp, instantly all bows are pulled back and fire. The arrows never reach the mark, because the golden edge in the wolf's eyes glows and every arrow stops halfway to the target,"Really?! You'd shoot a animal for coming into camp?!".

And the figure on his back speaks up,"Calm down, they probably thought we were monsters. You look like a monster in the dark y'know?".

If wolves can smile he does,"I'll remember that the next time I have to wake you up during the night".

I ask them,"Who are you?" and the rider replies,"I'm Alexa" and the wolf replies,"I'm Fóvos".

The name catches my attention,"Your name is Fear? Why?".

And he chuckles,"Because Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, that is the last thing my enemies feel in life".


	4. Confessions

**Percy**

After Artemis calms the Hunters down we find a spot for the night, and Alexa practices her powers by summoning a tent made of shadows for her while I sleep outside. Halfway through the night hellhounds, about 20 of them, charge the camp and the Hunters race out of their tents to see me summon a fire ring and take care of 15 of the hellhounds and stare as the mark of the Wolf King glows on my fur and reaches all over my body. The hounds bow and say into my head," _We are sorry Lord, we did not know you protected them_ ".

I tell them," _That's alright. Would you like to travel with us_?".

They all accept and I make them immortal and increase their powers. You can tell they are loyal to me by the red glow that surrounds them and my symbol on their side, but a little different. All the Hunters gawk as I lead my new comrades back to the tents and see Artemis smiling, trying not to laugh. I would be blushing if I was in my human form.  
****

 **Artemis**

I'm trying so hard not to laugh as I watch my Hunters staring at Percy being followed by his five new friends, and I myself am a little in awe at his new powers. I look as he leaves, and even in wolf form he is handsome. His eyes are captivating. Wait...where the Hades are these thoughts coming from?! I can't be falling for him can I? I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Thalia,"My Lady, who is that really? He seems familiar.".

"He should Thalia. He was a very good friend of Percy's." and at her cousin's name her face becomes a mask of anger.

She shouts out,"That scumbag?! Why would Fóvos be friends with him?!".

I try not to strangle her while I answer,"Because Percy helped him when he was young, saved his life even, and was the only one who would be his friend when everyone abandoned him just because he was different." and with that I go back to my tent and think.

In the journal he gave to Hades Percy had written about meeting the Fóvos before him, the previous Wolf King. He also wrote about how he was his only friend when everyone had abandoned him, and how Fóvos had pulled him from the edge of madness and before Kronos could gain control. He also included Fólvos deciding Percy would become his successor. With these thoughts I go to sleep wondering about how Percy and Alexa will do in the Hunt.  
****

 **Percy**

The next morning I wake up and as the Hunters gather around for breakfast. I lower my head as a red aurora surrounds me and everyone is staring as I summon enough food to feed a army. Alexa is on the ground laughing as every Hunter and even Artemis looks on in shock. And all this reminds me of camp, and I leave out the back and head down to the lake where no one can see me cry. I shift out and into my normal form with my scythes hanging on my back and cry, my tears making ripples on the lake when I hear a twig snap,"Come out, my wolf hearing caught you".

I slip on my mask as Thalia steps out,"Why are you crying?".

I answer,"Because the memories of a horrible place came back and the memories of the people who threw me aside. You can't guess but I was about to go insane when I met my predecessor, my name sake, Fóvos the previous Wolf King".

Thalia asks where this place was and I tell her a place that the people would find it hard to forget me. She asks,"Why did you leave?".

I tell my cousin in a dark voice,"Because they cast me aside after I had given everything for them, like I was a tool that wasn't needed. Even my own father tried to kill me, but I overcame him and defeated him. My patrons Hestia and Chaos have been good to me along with Hades and Hepheastus though".  
****

 **Thalia**

In my head I am asking myself what it would take a man to earn Lady Artemis's respect so I approach her tent and knock. And after a moment I come in,"Lady Artemis who is Fóvos actually?" and I notice her tense up.

She answers slowly,"He is a man who has led a hard life, and has earned my respect. If he wants you to know who he is he will tell you himself, but I can't".  
****

 **Artemis**

At dinner Percy summons up more food and again retreats from the tent when he thinks nobody notices, but I follow. I follow him to a clearing where I see him summon his five hellhounds and disperse them each in a different direction when he says,"I know your there Artemis." and I step out.

I look at him and blush a little,"Why did you leave the mess tent? I'm worried about you Percy".

He shifts out of wolf form and I feel my breath catch. The moonlight makes him look like a god, with his black hair, green and gold eyes, and toned body he looks perfect and I am blushing furiously.  
"The memories of camp and the experiences are to fresh. And the killer is that I still feel loyalty to them even though they betrayed me!" and he starts crying.

Before I know it I'm giving him a hug,"It's okay Percy, no one here will hurt you, I'm here for you".

When he looks up I can see the broken look in his eyes, the hatred, and the sorrow. Without even meaning to, I kiss him. He stiffens and when I was beginning to panic he kisses me back, and I melt into his arms. When we pulled apart he breathlessly tells me,"I love you, Artemis." and I tell him,"I love you too, Percy".


	5. Stories of the Past

**Percy**  
A few days later when I feel that the hunters won't turn me into a pincushion, and after I get Artemis's approval, I gather them around the campfire to tell them my story. When everyone is gathered I start,"I'm going to tell you all the story of the demi-god that saved Alexa, my little sister. The boy's name was Perseus Jackson, or Percy".  
At my name the older hunters cry out and Thalia says,"Why him?! He was the one that got Zöe killed. It's because of him that all those people who fought in the Titan and the second Giant war died!".  
I can see Artemis trying not to strangle her and give her a grateful look and turn to the chaos and snarl,"SILENCE!" while I ignite in greek fire.  
Now that balance has been restored and Artemis begins to speak.

 **Artemis**  
I start to talk with anger evident in my voice,"You will NOT talk about him like that while you live with my Hunters.".  
Thalia shoots up and asks me questions, disgust in her voice,"Why? What has he ever done for the Hunters? What has he ever done for any of us?".  
I reply with ice coating my words,"He has my respect. He saved the world from Kronos by beating him one on one. He saved imeasurable mortals from the Giants and even held up the sky for me".  
Thalia sits down and I motion for Percy to continue.

 **Percy**  
I start my story again, this time without interruptions. I tell them about losing my mother and venturing to find Zeus's lightning bolt. I tell them of the Sea of Monsters and Circe's island. About fighting Polyphemus and stealing the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's tree, and Thalia coming back to life. I stop the story there,"That is what Percy Jackson did to help you Thalia Grace. What did you do for Percy when he needed his friends?".  
Everyone goes to their tents and Thalia looks like she might cry. I just head into the woods and morph into my human form and summon my five hellhounds,"Alright, now we're going to start to training you five so you can get a feel for the powers I gave you. Picture yourselves as humans first, and don't force it since it'll take a lot of energy the first few times.".  
After ten minutes their marks glow and each becomes human at the same time. The first one who calls himself Orgí, or Wrath in english, is their leader. He has on a coat similar to mine but his nose and ears are pierced. The second, Yperifánia, or Pride, is wearing a black hoodie with flame designs on the sleeves and one eye is covered by his red hair. Third is a girl. Lagneía, or Lust, has on a mini skirt that is alternating between purple and black, a black tank top and has alternating streaks of white and black in her hair. Fourth is another guy. Aplistía, or Greed, has on a black muscle shirt with the sleeves off showing the flame tattoos that reach up and down his arms, and unlike the others he doesn't have red eyes but silver ones and black hair cut short. Fifth is another girl, Zilévo, or Envy. She has on shorts that reach halfway down her thigh and combat boots with bronze studs, a tight black shirt with a design that looks like a bear shredded it and green eyes.  
They're all checking out their new forms and I tell them,"Now for your weapons. Just imagine holding a weapon and it'll come to you".  
I can see each of them concentrating when Aplistía manages to summon a dragon staff nunchuck. Orgí summons up a pair of brass knuckles and the light reflects off its spikes and blades. Zilévo summons up a very epic looking katana. Lagneía summons up a dark spear, and I can tell that the head can be detached to make a sword. Yperifánia is last, but his weapon makes us all look at him in shock. He manages to summon a sword that is as tall as me and one and a half feet wide, razor sharp on one side, and Yperifánia lifts it with just one hand!  
When I get over the sight I shake my head and say,"Now try talking".  
Yperifánia is first to speak,"Hey Orgí, what do you say we go one on one?".  
Orgí just smiles and says,"Sure thing. Let's just wait a few days to get used to our human bodies. I don't know about you, but Lagneía looks pretty hot!".  
Lagneía just glares at him,"Try anything and you'll find my spear in your chest so fast you won't know what happened!".  
I look over to Aplistía and Zilévo,"What do you two think about your new bodies?".  
The two look over at the others and Zilévo speaks up,"I think that Aplistía looks pretty good as a human".  
Aplistía just smiles,"You're not so bad yourself Zilévo".  
I interrupt the five of them with,"Ladies, you're all pretty, but right now I'm sure you're tired. Go on back to my tent and get some sleep. It'll help you get adjusted to your human forms. We'll train some more tomorrow. Oh boys," three heads turn towards me,"no funny stuff tonight".  
And they all glare at me until five of us start laughing, and they go to my tent after they say goodnight.

In the morning we all walk down to the mess tent with my five new friends by my sides and Alexa on my shoulders and take our seats before anyone else. When the hunters come in they're all looking at the five with mistrust, especially Orgí, Aplistía, and Yperifánia. When Artemis arrives and notices the five she shoots me a glare and I know what she wants. I put Alexa down and tell the others,"Now under no circumstances hurt the Hunters unless you want to have your bodies filled with silver. But if you have to, shadow travel to my tent and wait for me".  
I walk out and hope I won't have to follow my own advice.

When me and Artemis are out of range she turns and looks at me and asks in a cold voice,"Who the Hades were those people Percy?".  
I take a deep breathe and tell her,"Those were the five hellhounds that I didn't destroy".  
She seems shocked and when she stops looking at me like I grew another head she asks,"How, in the name of Tartarus, are they human?".  
Another deep breath, and I explain what happened last night and how even I don't know the full extent of their powers, and how they are not to be hurt. When I'm done she just looks at me and nods and I smile a bit,"Don't worry about it they'll be fine, just as long as your Hunters don't try to kill them".  
I lift up my mask and give her a quick kiss, which she returns with a scowl that forms into a smile,"I'll try to keep them from killing them"  
"Thanks Luv".

When we get back I can see the five are actually talking and laughing,"Okay who are you all and what I'd you do with the Hunters?".  
They only look at me until Aplistía speaks up,"They aren't so bad, since, technically, we're not really males, but hellhounds. They don't have a bone to pick with hellhounds".  
I just look at them and they all burst out laughing, including Alexa. I get behind her and grab her, and throw her in the air while she shrieks. I catch her and she scrambles onto my shoulders,"That wasn't very nice!".  
It's my turn to laugh along with everyone else. When we all calm down I summon up breakfast and we all dig in. After breakfast I train all the Hunters, Alexa, my new friends, and even Artemis in sword fighting. By dinner they've all improved drastically, especially the five. They've lasted the longest against me with their weapons. We also accidentally discovered some new powers. Aplistía discovered that if he wanted to he could yank anything towards him by thinking about it, he found this out when his water bottle was too far away when he wanted it, and it just flew right into his hand. Alexa was too far away from an opponent and without thinking her tattoos glowed and she summoned a energy bow, and arrows that knocked the Huntress out. After dinner we all gather around the fire and after I shift into wolf form and the five shift back to hellhounds I start my next story,"All right. Since last night I didn't get through everything, tonight I will, so please, no interruptions".  
I tell them about traveling to stop Atlas and taking the weight of the sky for Artemis, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Second Titan War and fighting Kronos one on one. I tell them about losing my memories and the fight at The Wolf House, about the travel to Greece then falling into Tartarus and fighting at The Doors of Death. I also recount fighting the Giants at the bottom of the original Mount Olympus for the newer Hunters. When I'm done everyone is silent until one of the youngest speaks up. I think her name is Julia,"What happened to Percy after the battle?".  
I look at her and let a bit of sadness creep into my voice,"He had a month of peace with his friends. He and his girlfriend Annabeth spent time with each other and he was given another quest, a quest from Athena so that he would have her permission to propose to her daughter. Percy was to steal five golden apples from the garden of the Hesperides, a task not even Hercules accomplished. He spent six months training, and that was when he met with my predecessor the first Wolf King. He confronted Ladon and stole the apples-".  
I stop because all the Hunters are cheering, and when they quiet down I continue,"but when he got back to camp he found Alec, a son of Ares. Alec had killed five hellhounds when he arrived and everybody idolized him. The day he planned on proposing to Annabeth he found the her on the beach with Alec, and he found them while they were kissing. He stormed off into his cabin and wouldn't come out. When it was midnight he went into the woods and he found Fóvos. The two talked and Percy told him about the voices that he had been hearing, urging him to give up and let go of sanity, and to descend into darkness. Fóvos then decided that this child, who's heart was shrouded in darkness would become his heir and then passed on his powers and essence to him. Shortly after, the darkness and hatred for his friends consumed Percy's heart. He had a reason to feel this way because Alec had convinced the entire camp that Percy was the cause of the Titan and Giant wars, and the deaths of those who had fought alongside him. His anger was so great that he destroyed half the forest and tore up Camp Half-Blood. Artemis saw the aftermath, as well as the other Olympians. Zeus and Poseidon tried to kill him when they decided that he had become too powerful but he survived a direct blast from the two. Hades, Hestia, Hepheastus, and Artemis rushed to his side to see him stand up and face the gods. Percy had survived because of the voice inside of him, the voice was the spirit of Kronos that had intruded on his mind and had taken control when Percy's father turned against him. Kronos had taken control and intended to destroy the gods when he fell to the ground and Percy regained control over his body, but had Kronos's power under his control. He struck out at the gods who tried to destroy him and renounced his father before he left, but before he did he told the gods when the next war came he would not fight for them or the people who betrayed him".  
Everyone is silent and all have tears running down their faces, but I get up, pad over to the trees, and dissapear.


	6. Revelations

**Percy**  
I stay in the woods for most of the night patrolling the camp, going out two miles so that I don't miss anything, and around midnight I headed back. When I get back the camp was very quiet, too quiet. I check the tents and nobody was there! Okay now I'm a little worried and sprint back to my tent, no Alexa, and I run over to Artemis', nobody. Crap. A scream suddenly rips through the quiet night. it's a scream of pain and my wings shoot out before I'm gone.

 **Artemis**  
Hyperion, Krios, and Mnemosyne managed to capture me and my hunters, along with Alexa and the five hellhounds Percy was training. After Percy left the fire we were attacked. We managed to kill the first few hundred with the five doing the most damage, but they just kept coming. Eventually we were overwhelmed, captured, and taken to the three Titans who are now discussing who gets to have which hunters for himself. They reach a decision and Hyperion walks toward us,"We have decided that before we divide you all up, we will take your mistress and you will all watch as we have some fun with her!".  
All my Hunter's faces turn white and I thrash around trying to get out of the celestial bronze chains that bind me to a tree, no luck. All three move toward me and make a triangle around me. I snarl at them and Krios says,"Now, now, Artemis. Calm down so we can have some fun with you while we torturing you. Feel free to scream however loud you want, just so your Hunters know what to expect".  
He says the last part with a smug smile on his face and starts to tear my dress. Before he can fully tear it a wolf howl sounds out, a howl that is filled with fury.  
All three forget me and turn to the howl as Hyperion turns red and he bellows,"Jackson!".  
Percy!

 **Percy**  
I'm at a ridge overlooking the monster camp and look up to see a full moon, perfect. I let my inner wolf out while channeling it through my human body. My hands turn into sharp claws that glow with a harsh blue and silver light, my eyesight becomes clearer and blue light flows out the sides, my teeth sharpen and I can feel my strength and speed growing beyond a normal human or even that of a minor god. I light myself on fire and instead of greek fire this fire is black and radiates pain. Without a moment to spare I jump. When I land I cause a earthquake making all the monsters stumble and fall, and jump into the thick with my claws slicing through any monster I come in contact with. Soon after I begin I lose myself in the heat of the battle.

 **Artemis**  
I watch Percy fly through the monsters with inhuman speed, moving faster than any god or Titan I've ever fought. In 15 minutes he's defeated the entire army, 500 monsters gone in black flames. Now Hyperion, Krios, and Mnemosyne are all that's left, and everybody is looking at him without his mask, along with me. His green eyes that are usually carefree are now black with anger. His entire body is covered in dark flames, and his wolf form has taken over. The Titans all charge at him with weapons swinging for him, but he just lifts up his arm and their weapons stop when they connect with him. Faster than anyone can see, his other arm flies across Mnemosyne's stomach and she dissolves with a cry of pain. Both of the remaining Titans look at where their sister dissolved and look back just as Percy slashes across Krios' face, dissolving him. Before Hyperion can even say anything a hard punch from Percy sends him flying back into a tree, shaking it violently. The Wolf King's eyes glow golden and Hyperion stops, just stops. He slashes his hand in my direction shattering my chains and his other hand shatters the chains holding the Hunters. He walks towards Hyperion and snaps his fingers, creating bronze chains a foot thick that wrap around both him and the tree.

 **Percy**  
I feel hatred, sorrow, and betrayal overwhelming me, but hatred is the strongest. I stalk towards the captured Titan and he whimpers,"Please Jackson, have mercy!".  
I laugh coldly and tell him in a rough voice,"Mercy? Why would I show you mercy when you were going to rape Lady Artemis? You were going to make the hunters watch as you did it, knowing that they would be next. Again, why would I show mercy?".  
I slash my hands across his stomach and chest, slicing his skin to ribbons. He pleads for mercy and I just smile as I shove my claws into his chest and heat up the ichor in his body until he screams. I pull my claws out and lay my hands on his head, letting the shadowfire cover his body until his body is burnt to a crisp. I feel hands grab my shoulders and arms and I whirl around to see who dares stop me.

 **Artemis**  
I watch Percy turn around and see me, Alexa, Thalia, and his friends. His eyes seem to hold the darkness of the world and he regards us with fury on his face. Thalia tries to break through,"Percy, stop. This isn't you." and he laughs.  
He speaks to her in a rough voice,"This is who I am Thals, since everybody has abandoned me".  
One of the five try to get through,"Percy stop this. You are a good person, you gave us a chance to change who we are".  
He doesn't respond to that and Alexa tries,"Percy please. I want my big brother back".  
At that he grabs his head in his hands and shouts,"Make the voices stop! Make them stop!"

 **Percy**  
They whisper in my head,"Kill them all, go on".  
Until a new voice breaks through,"Percy, please".  
I look to see Artemis, who is on the verge of tears, and then to my ichor-covered hands. All the hatred shatters and I stumble back while my hands go back to normal and whisper,"What have I done?".  
I turn to Hyperion and end his suffering by detaching his head from his body and whisper,"I'm sorry".  
I turn my body to the Hunters gathered around me and let the wolf part of me subside. I expect to feel the cries of anger and the pain of arrows, but instead I'm crushed under the weight of the Hunters as they yell out,"Big brother is back! We won't let you ever feel that way again!".  
I get up and the Hunters part to show Artemis. I expect a slap to the face but she buries her head in my chest and cries. I hug her and tell her,"It's okay, I'm still here. I ain't going anywhere, I'm never going to be gone.".  
She looks up at my face, smiles, and faints from exhaustion. I pick her up bridal style and take her back to her tent, put her in her bed, and tuck her in like she's a little kid. She smiles a little in her sleep and I smile to myself. When I come out I put everyone else to bed and I go to bed, thinking about how great my new family is.


	7. AN for credit

*Facepalm* Alright I forgot to give the credit for the characters to Rick Riordan. I own none of the characters until later in the story.


	8. Birthday Present

In the morning I wake up first, the five woke up a little after me and I make a decision,"Hey guys? We have to come up with a better name for you other than "the five"."  
Yperifánia nods,"Yeah, but what?"  
Zilévo's hand shoots up and she says,"I know. How about the Pack?"  
Lagneía shakes her head,"Naw, that's too cheesy. How about the Sins?"  
Orgí and Aplistía say yes to that because,"We're all named after one of the sins".  
I just nod,"Alright then, _Sins_. Let's go get ready for breakfast."  
I grab Alexa, who just wakes up and put her on my shoulders. I can feel her playing with my hair and I smile,"Hey sweetie? What do you want for breakfast?"  
She thinks for a little bit and when we're at the mess tent she makes up her mind,"Pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. That okay?"  
I just laugh,"That's perfect. Good thinking sweetie".  
She smiles and I put her down so I can concentrate. When I have the image in my head I let the power of the hearth flow through me. When I open my eyes each spot has what Alexa described, except for Alexa. Her spot has a birthday cake with her food and I look at her while her eyes are on the floor,"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Happy birthday Alexa!".  
She just starts tearing up and Lagneía bends down,"What wrong sweetie?".  
Alexa keeps sobbing so I put a hand on her head, one of the powers from Chaos is mind reading,"Alexa I'm going to look into your memories, okay? This will feel a little weird".  
She nods and I enter. I'm inside her memories and the first few years are pleasant. It's of her mom looking at her with happiness, but also with sadness knowing she won't be able to watch her grow up. Her next major memory is of her mom's funeral and going home with her stepfather, that was when she was four. I watch as he abuses her over the next two years and eventually gives her to the monsters, where they keep telling her they're going to eat her. I zoom ahead to a powerful memory, me destroying the monsters and telling her it'll be okay. I pull out after that and look at her with sympathy and give her a hug, she returns it and I can feel hot tears. I tell her,"It's okay, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you".  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up and it's Thalia. She gives me a small smile and I smile back. I get up and put Alexa on my shoulders and ask,"What would you like for your birthday? The thing you want more than anything else.".  
Her answer surprises me,"I want my step-dad dead, and I want him to suffer for everything he's done. Please".  
The please has so much pain and suffering in it that it breaks my heart, but soon that feeling is gone and is replaced with cold fury. I nod and look over to Thalia and the Sins,"Wanna come watch me deal out his punishment?".  
That last word is filled with so much hate that it scares me and the six just nod and Orgí runs to grab a camera while Alexa tells me where her stepfather lives. Orgí gets back and gives me a Go-Pro for my head that has a live feed to the 50 inch tv I create for all to watch, and has a recorder for himself. I strap it on and teleport us all within 50 feet of his house and we all walk forward with me in the front, stopping when Thalia sees him on his back porch facing towards the woods. Perfect!

 **Thalia**  
I watch as Percy teleports in a column of flame, reappearing in front of the man and slamming him against the wall. He looks deadly and even I can't help but shiver even though I know he would never do this to me. I can see the Sins feel the same way because they're all tensed up. When Percy opens his mouth to talk he sounds like a monster,"Devin Cobbs, I'm here to deliver your punishment, courtesy of Alexa.".  
I can see him tense up when he mentions Alexa,"Who are you?".  
Percy just laughs, making my blood turn cold, and flies up with him in his hands,"I am a being of sorrow, misery, and hatred. I am the one who destroys those who are not worthy to live. I am someone who cares about Alexa, and I am the man who is going to kill you".  
He finishes and lights the man's body on fire, it's the black flames he used on Hyperion, and puts them out as the man starts to scream. He throws him to the ground and says,"Shut **UP**!" and rips his tongue out but the man continues to scream.  
The black flames gather around him and fashions itself into a sword that he drives it through the man's stomach and slowly twists the blade while his flesh burns, making the man screams get louder. I notice Percy's eyes turn black and his hands become claws that he rakes them down the mortal's chest, slicing the skin to ribbons. Blood splashes out and hits Percy's face and hair. He just licks the corner of his mouth at the taste and lights his claws on fire. He drives one hand through the throat and the other rips out the large and small intestines, grinning while he does it. He says,"Time to wrap this up" and punches through his chest and rips out his heart while it's still beating.  
When he's done done he gets up and faces us, blood covering his hair, one of his eyes, and his clothes. His eyes turn back to their green and the anger fades while his hands go back to normal and his wings disappear as the flames go out. He smiles at us and all I can say is,"Percy that was awesome! I didn't know you had that much hatred".  
He just grimaces,"As much as I want to not say it, that felt great".  
I notice the Sins looking at him with new respect and we teleport back to the where the Hunt is camped in a burst of flame.

 **Artemis**  
When I walk into the mess tent I see the entire Hunt is watching a monitor that shows a mortal being tortured and killed. A few Hunters are leaning over the garbage and others have passed out. I nearly do when I see the heart ripped out of his chest, that and the blood spraying everywhere. The feed cuts off and a few minutes later Percy, Thalia, and the Sins appear in the middle of the tables in a burst of fire. When the Hunt sees Percy covered in blood most faint, but Alexa runs up and hugs him and Percy asks,"Was that good enough Alexa? Was that a good birthday present?".  
She just nods like one of those silly mortal figurines and Percy smiles. I grab him and pull him away shooting the rest a glare that says," _Follow and you die_ ".  
When me and Percy are on the banks of a lake I whirl on him,"What the Styx was that?".  
He just looks at me,"What was what?".  
I groan,"The mortal being tortured, the heart, and the blood on you".  
He sighs and starts,"That was Alexa's stepfather. The one who gave her to the monsters. It's her birthday and that was what she wanted, a death that not even Hades could compare to, so that's what I gave her. You just saw the end and not the good part".  
I stare at him,"Why would you do that? That was too much".  
He shakes his head,"No I could've done much worse, I just didn't want to alert the gods to me. He's lucky, anyone who would do that to a girl deserves the worst punishment imaginable. Even worse if it's someone I care about, like you".  
I'm shocked,"Would you really do that?".  
He looks offended,"Of course, I love you. I would kill anyone who tries to or would hurt you".  
I feel gratitude and love for him and kiss him on the lips, we hold for a minute before we pull apart,"I love you".  
He just smiles,"I know luv, but just give me a chance to wash up before you kiss me again".  
I back away as he makes a sphere of water around him and lifts the blood off his clothes and face, and lets the water fly into the foliage where someone lets out a scream and Thalia steps out soaking wet. I feel my face heat up,"How long were you there Thalia?".  
She just smirks,"Long enough. Don't worry my lady I approve. If there is one man I know is good for you it's Percy".  
I feel so happy that I kiss him right in front of Thalia and I feel a sudden regret knowing I have to tell Percy what he doesn't want to hear,"Percy, the Olympian council has called a meeting about the power surge you caused and now the murder of a mortal".  
His smile instantly vanishes and he nods,"Okay, but I'm going to go with you. Time to see what they think of me".


	9. Olympus

I flash myself to Olympus and a few seconds later Percy appears out of my shadow and shudders,"I don't like shadow travel, it feels like your skin is being stripped from your face".  
I just laugh as he transforms into his wolf form and notice he has seven shadows,"Percy why do you have seven shadows?".  
He looks back and stares into space for a little bit and looks back at me,"The Sins decided to tag along, just in case things get ugly".  
The shadows take the forms of a figure and merge with Percy's. I nod and I walk through Olympus with Percy at my side as immortals stare as we talk, and seem happy I lost my cold exterior until we're outside the doors to the throne room and Percy stops and turns to his shadow,"Hey Orgí, can you record this?" and goes silent for a bit and nods at me.  
I push open the doors and we walk in to hear the gods are arguing, as usual. Ares and Hepheastus are trying to convince Aphrodite to go out with one of them while the big three are arguing about who's stronger and Hera is yelling at Zeus. Apollo and Hermes look like they're planning a prank, but Dionysus looks bored. Hestia smiles at both of us and Percy runs and jumps into the hearth. All the gods are watching as he doesn't burn up, and rubs his nose against Hestia's arm while she pets him. I get in my throne and Percy pads over and lies down at my feet while everyone watches him. Dad gets over the shock first and bellows,"I've called this meeting because of the recent power surges and the murder of a innocent mortal".  
Percy snorts at that and Zeus looks at him and at me,"Artemis what is _that_?".  
Percy gets up and growls a little, but he calms down when I put a hand on his head. I turn to father," _He_ is Fóvos, the Hunt's guardian" and Apollo looks at him,"He doesn't seem so tough".  
Percy shifts to human and has his mask on, and black flames dance along his body while he pulses with energy,"I'm sorry, what was that?" and Apollo pales a little.  
Zeus looks at him like a piece of meat,"What are you?" and the flames dissipate as Percy talks,"I'm Fóvos, the Wolf King. Champion of Chaos and Hestia. Primordial of sorrow, hatred, betrayal, time, heroes, water, and creation. Those power surges were coming from me, the mortal was me as well. He hurt someone dear to me and he payed for it".  
Zeus's eyes flash,"You dare to kill mortals without our consent! Who do you think you are?!".  
Greek Fire spreads across Percy and Olympus shakes a little at the raw power being put out,"I'm death to those who would cause others to feel pain. You're lucky I don't kill the lot of you because of Percy".  
Poseidon perks up a little and I see that he's aged to 50. Grey laces his hair and a dull light shines in his eyes,"You've met my son? How is he?".  
Percy looks at him, his whole body stiff,"Yes I've met him. Who do you think gave me the title of Wolf King? He and I are good friends and I know that he hates all you with every bit of his heart, except for Hepheastus, Hestia, Hades, and Artemis".  
Poseidon sinks into his throne and ages ten years before our eyes. Zeus looks at him with sympathy and goes back to me,"Daughter, have you had any luck finding any trace of Perseus?".  
I shake my head yes and Fóvos looks at me so I choose my words carefully,"We have encountered Perseus father, but he unleashed a power greater than anything I've ever encountered and vanished".

Zeus nods his head and looks at Poseidon, and Hades,"Brothers, we must hunt him down. He has grown powerful enough to destroy us. He could ally himself with the Titans or Gaea, and then we would have no hope".

He looks at Percy,"You will go and hunt Percy Jackson as well. You'll start at- " and Percy snorts,"No".  
Dad looks furious,"You **will** hunt, and kill Percy Jackson" and causes Percy to roar at him," **I will not** **hunt my friend!".**  
Dad looks furious and picks up his lightning bolt and throws it at Percy. When the smoke clears the ground is blackened and I hear,"You'll have to do better than that Zeus!" and Percy drops from the ceiling and the Sins form a circle around him.

He looks up and his mask is gone, revealing a cold expression and black eyes with golden irises, with black fire covers his body and forms into two additional sets of arms. Every god except those who knew look at him in shock until Poseidon get off his throne and runs towards him,"Percy!" and before he can reach him the ground trembles and a barrier of black fire appears, with the Sins and Percy on one side, and Poseidon on the other,"Percy?".

He just snarls, flickering between wolf and human,"Get away from me, you excuse of a father!" and Zeus yells,"Artemis, get him!" and I don't move.

He looks at me and says,"You're working with him!" and throws his master bolt at me.

I'm not able to dodge in time and I'm blasted off my throne. I hear a roar of anger and I see Zeus blown through the wall. I see Percy has grown to his god height to make the punch more powerful before he shrinks down and sprints over to me,"You okay?" and I try to say yes but can't find the strength.

He gets up and his scythes appear. One is covered in Greek Fire while the other is covered in black flames, and swings them with such force that a miniature hurricane forms. Slashes keep appearing all over Zeus and Percy stops after a few seconds and the gods and I stare at Zeus' bloody form. Percy helps me to my feet and faces the council,"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will not aid or heed the will of the gods. I will protect those precious to me and that's it".

We both disappear in flames with the Sins in tow, and arrive back at the camp.


	10. The Monster

**Artemis**  
When we arrive at camp I almost fall to the ground, I can see that I'm burned and I feel like I just jumped in acid. Thalia rushes over with the rest of the Hunt and she looks worried,"Milady! What happened to you and Percy on Olympus?!".  
I can't answer so Percy does,"Zeus".  
The name has so much hatred and venom everyone flinches and Phoebe asks,"What happened? Start to finish." and Percy has Orgí play the recording while he treats my burns.  
We're in the back of the tent and as Percy pours some water over my burns and I sigh a little at how good it feels. He looks at me,"Now what luv? The gods think that you're a traitor, and that I'm a monster. Granted that there's one inside me, but still".  
I just smile a little and tell him,"We'll all have to be on guard a little more and that's it".  
I hear gasps from the Hunters and we both turn our heads to see the recording showing the part where Percy had fire covering him, and the extra arms made of black flame. His eyes are black near the edges and the pupils are only pinpricks. He honestly looks terrifying as he shifts between wolf and human. Percy looks at me,"How can you love that?" and he looks down in shame.  
I just kiss him,"Because I know that's not you, just the sadness and hatred".  
The recording ends and every Hunter turns around to face Percy while his head is down, and a instant later every Hunter is on top of him, and Phoebe gives him a hug,"Thank you for saving our mistress!".  
Alexa gets on his shoulders and hugs his neck while Percy looks around,"You're not afraid of me?".  
Thalia looks at him,"Why would we be afraid of you?" and Percy looks down,"Because of what I could do if I lost control".  
I give him a hug in front of the entire Hunt and say,"You won't lose control, we're here for you Percy".

 **Percy**  
I don't just feel happy, I feel something better than that because of everyone. I notice Phoebe stepping forward,"Milady. Why are you hugging a man?".  
Arty just shrugs and smiles,"Ask Thalia, she knows why" and every eye is on Thalia.  
She's caught off guard and turns red under the angry eyes of every Hunter and stammers,"I-I-I found them near the lake, k-kissing." and every jaw drops while I crack up at the expressions.  
Phoebe looks at Arty with a light of something in her eyes,"Is this true? Do you like Percy milady?".  
She just nods and answers Phoebe's question by kissing me full on the lips, in front of everyone. We hold it for a good half minute and break apart to see everyone staring at us with approval and Thalia talks with a smile on her face,"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we approve of your choice milady" and I nod at her,"Thanks Thals".

It has been a eventful day and I fall asleep as I hit the pillow on my bed. I dream of a cage, and inside there is a sleeping demon. I walk up to the bars and rattle them a bit and it awakes,"So the weakling has finally paid me a visit. Welcome, Perseus Jackson".  
I'm a little shocked as it stands up. It has two regular arms and four arms that look as if they're made of shadows. What really catches me is that it's 50 ft tall, his skin has patterns that pulse as if it runs on fire, not blood, and his hair is made of flames. Chains shoot out of its arms to keep it secured in the cage. I look up at it,"Who are you?" and it laughs and looks at me,"I'm the hatred inside you. I take over whenever you lose control. I am also the voice that whispers in your head".  
I just stare,"That answers a lot of questions actually. Why are you chained up?".  
He laughs and sneers,"These chains prevent me from taking control over you, but they also keep me confined to this prison in your head".  
I look at him,"Why would you want to take control of me?".  
He looks at me like I'm a idiot,"Because then I would be free! I would never have to deal with these chains again!" he rattles the chains to prove his point.  
I have one more question to ask him,"Why won't you help me?".  
After he recovers from his laughing fit he looks at me,"You're serious? No self-respecting demon would lend their help to their jailer. I doubt you're strong enough to even break my chains".  
I walk up to the cage and step inside, and my scythes cut the chains like they're butter. The demon looks at me with a little respect and opens his mouth,"Thank you! Now to take control of you!" and lunges for me, breaking the cage and I jump back.  
I land and have to roll to avoid his fist as it punches through the earth and I look at him,"What's the big idea?!".  
He stops and looks at me,"By freeing me you've invited a battle of wills. If I win I take control. But, in the unlikely case you win, you'll exorcise me from your mind".  
Before I can do anything else he charges for me and I have no choice but meet him head on.

 **Artemis**  
I'm sitting in my tent thinking about our next move when a scream rips through the air. I charge out and run into a crying Alexa,"Someone, please help! It's Percy! H-H-He won't wake up!".  
I scoop her up and run to their tent, and inside is Percy. He's covered in sweat and a black aurora covers half his body, and hardens into a shell. He's thrashing around and seems as if he's in pain and I grab his hand. I pull away because it's ice cold and actually burns me. By now most of the Hunt is gathered around him and Thalia is at his side and she seems frantic,"What's wrong with him?!".  
I can only shake my head that I don't know, and I try to heal him. Black fire covers his body and prevents me from healing him and I hear him mumble,"Demon...fight...overcome...won't lose".  
He opens his eyes and all the Hunters scream, he's staring into nothing and one eye is completely red, while the other is the same. I just grab his hand hope and endure the cold while I hope that he'll come back to us and whisper,"Please come back safe and sound, Percy".

It's been a week since he went into this...state. We've moved him to be the medical tent and called Apollo, but he wasn't able to do anything except hook up a nectar drip. That has been the only thing keeping him alive, since he can't eat or drink anything. Alexa and the Sins have been by his side every moment and sometimes Thalia joins them, I try to be by his side as much as possible and have his hand in mine. The aurora has spread all over his body, and the only parts still visible is one of his hands, and his normal eye. I finally break down after everyone else is asleep and I start crying and asking,"Percy, please come back, we need you. I need you" I can't say anything else because I'm crying and squeezing his hand.

 **Percy**  
I've been fighting this thing for...I don't know how long. We're both beat up and tired, and yet he seems to keep getting stronger while I get weaker. For the last bit of our fight he's had me stuck holding back a torrent of black flames, but now something is different. The flames bring up every bad moment in my life and makes me relive them. I can feel that I'm losing and I curl into a ball as the voices tell me,"You killed us! You're responsible, our blood is on your hands!" and Annabeth appears to deliver the most painful part,"I never loved you, seaweed brain".  
I'm about to give up when I feel a pressure and warmth in my hand and I hear Artemis's voice,"Percy, please come back, we need you, I need you" and I feel a wet spot on my chest.  
I summon up all my remaining primordial energy and grow to my full height. A power I've never felt before courses through my body and I knock him down, piledrive onto him for good measure, beating him and making him shrink down to normal height. I shrink down too and bend over with my hands on my knees while my demon gets to his feet and looks at me with sadness,"Well I lost. So I guess you'll destroy me right?".  
I just stare and ask,"Why would I destroy you?".  
He looks hopeful,"Because everyone like you has destroyed their monster after they've won".  
I give him a hand up and tell him,"I'm not everyone else, and no one deserves to be destroyed. No matter what they are".  
He looks grateful,"Thank you! I won't try to take you over, unless you get knocked out. I will assist you with my powers, all I want is freedom".  
I nod and we shake on it as I smile,"Welcome aboard...I need to give you a name. What about Exorgásete?".  
"Redeemed, I like it".  
He looks up and looks to me,"You're time here is over, you can visit whenever, but I can sense multiple female presences around you".  
I smile a little and say thanks and go back to my body and see Artemis holding my hand,"Hey luv".

Hey everybody! I want to say,"Merry Christmas!" and I hope you all have a great day. I've decided to give you guys a gift, Birthday Present through Monster are chapters I've been working on for the past week and I hope you enjoy them all, if you haven't checked out my other book **The Hero of Lore** please do. And as always stay frosty.


	11. Rescue

**Percy**  
"Hey luv".  
Artemis' head shoots up and I give her a weak smile, I feel like I just came out of the Styx. She hugs me so hard that it feels like my lungs are crushed and pulls away with a scowl on her face,"If you ever leave me again I will kill you".  
I laugh a little, that turns into a coughing fit and her scowl disappears into a look of concern,"Are you okay? What happened to you?".  
Before I can answer the tent flap opens and I can see most of the Hunt outside, led by the Sins, Alexa, and Thalia. Alexa jumps on me and is sobbing, the Hunt follows suit and I'm buried under a dogpile. When they get off me I try to get up and Yperifánia has to catch me before I fall and everyone is looking at me with worry. I get over to the mess tent, with the help of the Sins, and sit down. Instantly Alexa is on my lap and everyone is looking at me. I tell them what happened and how we have a new ally.

 **3rd person**  
Everyone is looking at Percy in shock and his shadow ripples and makes itself into another Percy. This one is different though. He has red eyes, fangs, hair that drops down to cover half his face, and has a look of ferocity in his eyes. He regards his new body with curiosity,"Styx. Why did I have to look like this?".  
Percy looks offended while the others look dumbfounded,"Hey I can't complain. I like the way I look. What's wrong with the way I look?".  
The double replies,"Because I ain't you, I'm a demon".  
Percy shoots back,"Come on Exorgásete. I ain't that bad looking, ask Artemis" he gets a slap to his face for that remark.  
He rubs his cheek and introduces his demon to the Hunt.

 **Percy**  
After I'm done introducing Exo to the others Yperifánia tells him,"Dude, Percy made you out to be a lot scarier. You look normal".  
I back up a little as Exo creates black fire that covers him and takes his true form and Yper pales and stumbles back. I laugh as with the rest of the Sins and Exo turns to us and notices Alexa and bends down,"Hey you must be Alexa? Percy told me a lot about you".  
She hides behind me, and I tell her it's okay if she wants to say hi. She walks up to him tentatively and gives him a hug, and after he gets over the shock he hugs her back. He looks up at me and tells me,"You never told me she was so friendly".  
I just shrug,"I got used to it".  
He gets up again and asks Alexa if she wants to see something cool and after she says yes he turns back into a shadow and covers me. Everyone screams after I fall to the ground from the shock of the dark power in me. I get up shakily and ask for a mirror. After I see myself I can tell that I'm covered in black armor that is just one piece that I can manipulate and move around in freely. I'm admiring it all along with everyone else when Hestia shows up. She screams when she sees me and when I calm her down she tells me that she has a demigod who needs to be rescued. She gives me the girl's name and address and tells me to take my time with the relatives. I bring Exo along for the ride and appear a block from the house,"How do you want to play this?" I ask Exo.  
He just grins,"We could go and just break the door down" and I shake my head no.  
In my defense I argue that there could be other people, innocent people, in the house. In the end we agree to play it by ear and when we get to the house we both shadow travel into the living room, but stay in the shadows. We don't have to wait for long when two men appear and a girl is dragged in. They tie her up in a corner and talk,"I told you I won't sell her for less than 2000!".  
The other man talks and we both cringe at his nasally voice,"And I told you that I won't pay anything until I have had a chance to try the merchandise! It'll only take ten minutes!" and I restrain Exo from lunging while I try not to.  
We both wait until one of the men leaves and the other moves toward her while he takes his belt off,"Okay now we're going to have some fun" and there's no mistaking the look of terror in her eyes so we lunge.  
I create a barrier of fire and soundproof the room at the same time. The man's hands are burned before he can touch her and Exo catches him in the air while I untie the girl. I shelter her while Exo rips the man's head off his shoulders and crushes it under his foot. She looks really scared and I tell her,"It'll be okay. We're here to get you out of here and take you somewhere safe".  
She nods and I hear the door open, and when I turn around to see her father. I tell Exo,"My turn" and lunge at him.  
I catch him and break his nose with the first punch while the rest makes his face into a bloody mass of skin and when I'm satisfied I use my powers to rip his soul from his body and send it to the fields of punishment. I turn back to the girl and tell her,"We're going to take you somewhere safe, your mom sent us to get you and take care of your dad".  
She shakes her head and backs away from me,"No! My mom died when I was born!".  
I sigh and tell her about the Greek world. When I'm done she stares at me,"So my mom was a goddess?".  
I nod and after a bit of convincing she gets on Exo's shoulders and I teleport us to camp. When we arrive she looks at me,"How did you do that?" and I smile,"My patron, Hestia, goddess of the hearth and hope".  
She looks down at Exo,"Then who's your patron?" and he grimaces,"Nobody" and after that a skull floats over his head and his eyes have a black ring around them.  
I grin,"His patron is Hades, god of the dead".  
He looks at the skull and smiles a little,"Well, I guess now I'm closer to being your equal".

 **A new player has entered the field: Exagorosete the demon. Enjoy this new character!**


	12. Jump

**Percy**  
After Exo got over being backed by Hades we introduced the new girl. We found out her name was Hannah and that she had been abused for a year. We accidentally found out she was a child of Aphrodite after she charmspoke Thalia into sleeping. We could have some fun with this. Alexa seemed happy to have someone close to her age, and Hannah latched onto Zilévo. The two were inseparable for the whole day, even when I was teaching sword fighting to the Hunters! The Sins discovered some new powers with Zilévo finding she could increase her speed to Mach 5. Lagneía discovered she could create images of a person's deepest desire to confuse her enemy. Orgí could project his wrath onto a person to temporarily disable him, and Yperifánia was able to increase his physical power to a point when he could cut through eight maple trees! When we were all done I summoned some water and drenched all of us, and ran with everyone chasing me! I eventually took off using my wings but Alexa summoned her own and chased me, with Artemis and Zilevo on the ground. I landed and let Artemis catch me, knocking us both back into the shadows. We reappeared on a cliff overlooking the ocean and before she could say anything I kissed her and said,"We haven't had a free moment for a while, with me conquering my demon and all".  
She frowns at me,"Percy I'm worried about you, you keep getting into deeper and deeper situations. I don't want to lose you".  
I tip her chin up and my green eyes lock onto her silver ones as I muster up all the seriousness I can and tell her,"I may be a seaweed brain but I ain't a complete idiot. I plan on staying around for a long time and getting to know a certain goddess of the moon, nothing will make me change that".

 **Artemis**  
I can't believe how happy I feel right now, his words had the unspoken promise I've been waiting for. I kiss him and we hold it for a minute before we part. He looks at me,"What was that for?".  
I smile,"For being you, and for being so loyal".  
We kiss again and this time we hold it for longer and when we break apart someone coughs and we spring apart. Hestia looks like she's trying not to laugh,"I see you have a interest in my champion Artemis".  
We're both blushing furiously and she laughs,"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. I personally approve of your choice".  
I'm relieved, but when Hestia turns to Percy her expression turns grave,"Percy I need you on Olympus, it's urgent. It concerns Nico".  
Percy's face becomes indifferent,"What about him? And why do you need me on Olympus?".  
Hestia just grabs his arm and they disappear in flames, shooting me a apologetic look before they're totally gone.

 **Percy**  
When we arrive on Olympus we appear behind the hearth and Hestia whispers for me to be quiet. I can see why though, the council is meeting while Artemis' silver throne is empty. I have a quick surge of anger that dies when I see the figure chained in the middle of the room, Nico. I can see Hades chained to his throne while the other gods are talking, after a little bit Zeus booms oh,"Nico Di Angelo! You have been deemed too powerful to live! The council has decided to execute you with only two against!" I can see Hepheastus chained up too.  
When Zeus throws his lightning bolt I freeze time around it and walk out clapping my hands,"Good speech Zeus! Unfortunately I'll be taking Angelo from you. Try to execute a demigod again and I assure you the consequences will be severe".  
I grab Nico and shadow travel away and arrive a mile from camp, when we materialize I break his chains and he looks at the ground. He starts,"I'm so sorry for blaming you Percy..." before I cut him off by holding my hand up.  
I look at him and the anger is still there but it's been toned down,"I'm still angry at you all, but you are one of the people I still consider a friend. As far as I'm concerned, we're good".  
We bro hug and when we pull away I ask him,"How'd you even get brought before the council?".  
He looks down sheepishly,"I kinda...sorta lost control of my powers when I went and raged in the woods at camp when I found out you had run".  
"How bad was it?".  
"Dude every shadow in a mile radius was thrown out of whack, and some graveyards sort of spat out their visitors".  
We talk as we go back to camp, and when we arrive I introduce him to everyone, and Alexa is thrilled to meet her other brother. When me and Artemis hug he looks at me a little weird, but he's crushed in a hug, then zapped by Thalia. When he recovers I ask him about camp and he tells me most people still blame me about the wars, and Annabeth was still dating Alec. I tell him about what happened after I left and after I'm done he looks at me,"Dang Perce, only you could get a maiden goddess to fall for you".  
I laugh and say,"Did I mention the demon?" and Exo's head perks up,"Someone call?".  
Nico looks at him," _You're_ a demon. You don't look it" and he just gets,"You look to young to be the Ghost King, and yet you claim its title".  
Nico nods,"Touché" and I watch with a smirk when Chaos appears next to me,"Hello Perseus".  
"Please, just Percy" and she nods,"Very well then, you need to see this" and creates a iris message.  
In it I see my mom and Paul chained up along with Rachel and I hear Zeus,"Percy Jackson you will surrender yourself to the gods or you will watch as I execute these mortals. Meet me at Tartarus with your decision. You have two hours".  
I'm so mad that the earth starts to shake and lightning flickers over my head. When I calm down I tell everyone,"I have to go".  
Everyone objects and I roar for silence,"I planned for this, Sins, you and Nico will protect the Hunt while I'm gone. Chaos you will take Alexa and hide her from Zeus, and teach her to use her powers. Exo will go with me, in my shadow, when I leave. I'm sorry nothing you can say will change my mind, I have to go".  
Everybody says their goodbyes to me and eventually I take Artemis and walk a bit into the woods. When we are out of range I start,"Artemis-" and she breaks down and cries.  
I wrap her in a hug and tell her,"It'll be okay. I swear on the river Styx that I will come back to you, no matter how long it takes I'll come back to you" and I give her a kiss before I fade out.  
I appear at my uncle's palace with Exo, in shadow form, and he claps me on the shoulder,"If you're going to Tartarus you'll need my blessing".  
Shadows cover me and I feel a new power in me,"Thank you uncle" and he disappears.  
Lady Chaos appears next to me,"I will also give you a gift" and her symbol is burned into my chest.  
I don't even feel the pain and I look at her,"You'll have to find out what it does. When you reach Tartarus summon him, he will help you along with the others".  
She disappears and I'm in front of Zeus,"You asked for me, Zeus?".  
He smiles and says,"We both know what happens now" and moves away from the edge.  
I move to it, and stare him down as I jump and plunge into darkness.


	13. Return

**Percy**  
As I fall Chaos talks with me and Exo,"Seek out Tartarus, he will help you".  
I'm a little confused,"Didn't he try to kill me last time I encountered him?".  
Exo seems impressed that I got out alive and Chaos tells us both,"He was being influenced by Gaea when you met him, he's actually quite mellow unless threatened".  
With these thoughts I fall down, deeper and deeper into the darkness. I keep picturing Artemis and I remember my promise,"I will come back to you, no matter what".

 **Artemis**  
It's been a year since Percy disappeared. I haven't attended any of the council meetings, but I know that monster attacks have been increasing with demigods. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Yperifánia,"Milady there is a monster here that wishes to see you, he says that he has a message from Percy".  
I'm out of my tent and there sits a hellhound, now I know it's Percy. It releases a scroll from its mouth and bounds into a shadow. I open the scroll and it states,"I will be returning soon luv. Be ready, and attend the next council meeting if you want a surprise".  
I can't help but feel the overwhelming hope, that doesn't go unnoticed by Thalia and Nico and I show them the scroll. After they've read it I can see the hopeful expressions on their faces. They miss him as much as I do. When I'm ready I flash to Olympus and the Sins follow me since they've protected us with everything they have. After Percy jumped into Tartarus they've become stronger than most gods minor gods and even some Olympians, and have used their power to keep us safe. When I arrive I sit in my throne, trying not to be noticed. I see a each god has one of their children sitting at their feet and Zeus is talking,"Hades, why have you called this meeting?".  
My uncle looks nervous,"It's because of the pit. The monsters they whisper of the resurrection of the "Chosen One" and the "Fallen Hero". The pit has grown restless and has put out more energy than it ever has. I don't know-" and is interrupted by a surge of power that shakes the very foundation of the earth and a voice shouting,"Risen is the Fallen Hero! He has returned! Rejoice for the one chosen by Chaos has returned! The Bane of Kronos and Gaea! The Savior of Olympus! The Champion of Hestia! The Son of Tartarus! The Burdened Primordial! The Demon and Wolf Kings! The Defender of the Betrayed and Innocent, and the guardian of the moon! Such is the fate of him, spun by Ananke the Primordial of Fate".  
A black flame in the image of a wolf appears in the middle of the throne room and the flames create the outline of two figures. One is Exo the demon, and the other is him. I feel tears in my eyes as he steps forward. Percy Jackson, with the symbol of Chaos glowing faintly on his chest along with the symbol of the Wolf King on his arm, and his black wings spread out. His hair has grown longer but is still messy. His eyes now seem to glow with different colors and have a hardened gleam in them, and his scythes now hang from his back along with the twin swords he wears on both hips. Everyone is staring at him and he smiles,"Miss us?".

 **Percy**  
When we landed in Tartarus we walked a little, and drank a bit from the Phletegon so we could continue. Eventually we found that if I merged with Exo I wouldn't have to drink the fire water and monsters wouldn't bother us. Chaos guided us to the shrine I found last time I was here and I see a small ball of fluff sitting on the altar,"Small Bob!" and the kitten races to me, sits on my head, and purrs.  
Exo is looking at me from inside my head like I'm crazy,"You know that cat?".  
I tell him about what happened last time I was down here and my fists clench when I mention Annabeth and I feel a ache in my chest when I mention Bob. When I finish telling the story there's a flash of light and a plate of spaghetti and meatballs appear, Exo gets that. As he finishes a plate of hamburger appears. I eat some and give the rest to Small Bob and all three of us get some sleep. I wake up from a dreamless sleep and walk out silently, leaving the others to their peace. Outside stands the god of the pit, Tartarus. I reach for my scythes when I remember what Chaos told me and pull my hands back,"So are you here to train us?" I try to casually ask.  
The old primordial laughs,"In a way, yes. I will be training you with your shadowfire and demon control".  
By now Exo and SB are up and Exo scowls,"I thought I gave him perfect control after we fought".  
Tartarus nods,"Yes you did. But he must work with you to draw out the full potential for both of you. After we're done I will send you to Nyx for training with shadows".  
I ask,"Why can't we just leave? What prevents us?".  
Tartarus grimaces,"An ancient threat has arisen. If you leave now everything you know will be destroyed, including the Hunters".  
That's all it took for me to agree. We trained with Tartarus for 600 years. Time moves faster in the pit so 100 years was equivalent to one normal month. Exo and I became close to Tartarus, but I was closer. During our training he offered to become our father, so we accepted and gained his blessings and powers. When we had completed training Exo was crowned the Demon King, and no monster would confront us but sometimes they did favors for me. I wanted to make the campers suffer for betraying me so I instructed the monsters to do a focused attack on Camp Half Blood. Before we left to be trained by Nyx Tartarus told us of a prophecy that had been spoken about us, how we would either save the world, or give in to our hatred and destroy everything. We both promised to visit our father as often as possible and went to Nyx. When we trained with Nyx we worked on bending the shadows and everything related to darkness, including my partial transformations, like the one I used on Hyperion. She and Exo seemed to hit it off and I caught them making out a few times when they thought I wasn't around. When we were ready to leave I was given my swords and Exo was given a spiked chain that looked like a wicked piece of metal. Both were capable of making a immortal fade, if we cut them deep enough. We both had to use a little of our power to get out of dad's home and that caused a earthquake, so we also agreed to make a entrance. It was Exo who came up with the fire wolf. Now I'm staring at everybody's shocked expression, until my eyes find Artemis and I smile,"Miss us?".


	14. Reflections and Rescue

**Artemis**  
Zeus is the first to break the silence,"Who are you both?".  
Percy and Exo just laugh, and Percy tells him,"Really Zeus? I didn't think you'd forget me." and every drop of water in the room swirls around him and creates a trident in his hand.  
Something clicks in my father's mind and I can see the realization on his face,"Perseus Jackson".  
Exo looks offended,"Why does everybody forget me?!" and Percy tells him,"Because you haven't made a big impression on them".  
Percy claps and regards Zeus with cold eyes,"Well done Zeus. I guess I owe Exo 20 drachmas. We bet on if you had a brain or if you were a airhead".  
Before Zeus could answer Annabeth speaks up,"Percy is that really you?" and she tries to hug him while I try not to rip her to pieces.  
He shadow travels away from her and over to my throne, putting his hand on me and calming me down. He looks at her and his eyes flash blood red, and she stops,"Percy I-" and the shadows in the room shiver violently while the hearth becomes hot enough to be felt across the room,"Don't try to say you're sorry, you filthy demigod".  
All the gods are shrinking back from him and so are the demigods when Jason tries,"Percy, come on man-" and is punched in the face by Exo, breaking his nose,"Don't you dare talk to my brother, you traitor. None of you try or I will go full demon on you, god or demigod" and his shadow takes his true form.  
He calms down when a woman appears out of his shadow and puts a hand on his shoulder. A man appears out of thin air in the middle of the throne room, and another woman appears and you can see stars and galaxies on her skin. Percy and Exo stand in front of Chaos, Tartarus, and Nyx as they face the council and Chaos speaks up,"Perseus and Exagorásete! We agreed that you would not fade them".  
Zeus looks at the trio and demands,"Who are you three?!" and tries to look confident.  
The confidence disappears as soon as Tartarus introduced himself,"I am Tartarus, primordial of the pit and stepfather of Percy and Exo".  
"I am Nyx, primordial of night and I'm Exo's girlfriend".  
The last one makes everybody pale,"I am Chaos, creator of all".  
All the gods are still until Percy motions for me, Hades, Hestia, Hepheastus, the Sins and Apollo towards him. When we all reach the center he gives us all a hug and he whispers to me,"I'll talk to you later in private".  
And faces the council,"I'm going to be taking your memories of what happened, but I'll let some of you keep your memories" and his eyes glow golden and black.  
Every gods slumps and the so do the demigods. After he and Exo say goodbye to their father and their aunts they flash the rest of us back to the where the Hunt is camped. Instantly the two are knocked down by all the Hunters while they're yelling,"They're back! Percy is back!".  
Thalia and Nico both hug him and threaten him at the same time, but they are soon smiling, glad that their cousin is back. Hestia and all the male gods crush him in a hug, and Hannah climbs on top of Exo's shoulders when she sees him. Percy flashes us both away and onto the shores of Lake Michigan where we kiss for a long time and when we break for air I tell him,"I didn't think you were going to coming back".  
He smiles,"I made a promise luv. You should know by now that I always keep my promises" and the love I feel for him now is indescribable.  
I kiss him and lean into him so he falls with me on top of him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me deeper into the kiss. We break apart for air and he asks,"When did you realize you loved me?".  
I think for a little bit as I play with his hair and say,"When you turned down immortality for your friends".  
He grimaces a little and I say,"I'm sorry I-" he cuts me off by kissing me again.  
After a little bit he props himself up against a tree and I lean my head against his chest and ask,"Percy do you ever want to have kids?" and he looks at me,"Yes, but I know how important the Hunt is to you. I know you see them as your daughters. I see them as my sisters and I wouldn't want to lose them just because of what I want".  
I look at him,"You would stay with me even though you'd never be a father?".  
He locks his multicolor eyes on my face,"Of course I would. I love you more than anything else. I spent 1200 years in Tartarus hoping I would see you soon".  
I'm confused,"It was only a year".  
He shakes his head,"One month here is a hundred years in Tartarus. A year would be 1200 years".  
I gawk at him,"Why would you spend so much time there?" and he smiles a little,"Because Tartarus told me I would need to become stronger to keep you and everyone safe, and you were well worth it".  
We kiss some more and eventually go back.

 **Percy**  
When me and Artemis reappear Thalia walks up to us,"What were you kids off doing?".  
We both turn red and I say,"Nothing, just talking" and she smirks and walks away.  
A familiar weight climbs onto my shoulders and I look up,"Hey sweetie. I missed you a lot. How was your time with Chaos?".  
Alexa smiles down at me,"I missed you too Percy! Chaos was really nice to me, and she taught me a lot of new stuff".  
I walk over to the campfire with Alexa on my shoulders, and holding hands with Artemis. After I explain everything about what happened in Tartarus everybody is looking between me and Exo. Orgí whistles,"Styx Perce that sounds like something that would happen to you. I still can't believe that Exo is going out with Nyx".  
Exo smiles proudly and I tell them the prophecy that was about us. When I'm done everyone is staring at me and I break the silence,"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you guys, not as long as I breathe".  
Hestia appears next to me and greets me with a hug and I hug her back,"Hey aunt Hestia. What can I do for you?".  
She has a fierce expression in her eyes,"I have another demigod for you to rescue. Her name is Rebecca Tanner, daughter of Athena. She's been sexually abused".  
The fire roars to a 20 foot blaze and everyone backs away from me while I smile darkly,"I'll get _right_ on it".  
I get the info and ask the Hunters if they want to see the punishment, and when they all say yes I strap on my camera and summon the tv. I go alone to the address and I don't waste time so I break the door down and let out a roar of primal fury that instantly draws attention to me. The father dashes out of the living room to see what's going on and I have one of my swords pinning him to the wall through his shoulder before he can even think of yelling at me. I slowly walk towards him and I do a partial transformation, he's terrified and pleads for me to stop. I reach him and light my claws on fire as I swipe him across the stomach and slow time down around him so he dies slower and feels the pain of what I'm about to do. I create four shadow arms to hold him while I keep punching him while my fists are on fire. When I'm done his face is a mess of burns and bruises so I move on to his throat, slicing it and heating up the water in his body until he screams. After a good ten minutes I end it by punching my hand through his chest, right where his heart is. After burning the body I look around until I find a locked door and break it down where I find Rebecca chained to a post and while I melt the chain connected to her neck I tell her,"It'll be okay, I was sent to take you somewhere safe".  
She just faints. I catch her and travel to the camp to find most people passed out, only to find Exo is left standing. He helps me put everyone to bed and we turn in, and sleep well for the first time in a long time.


	15. Fun and Games

**Percy**  
The next morning when everyone wakes up I go check on Rebecca. I can see she's still asleep and sit by her bedside in my wolf form. When she wakes up a half hour later she looks around wildly until I whine a little and she looks down,"Puppy!".  
While she pets me Artemis walks in and spots us,"Well Percy it seems that she finds you adorable, somehow".  
I just glare at her,"I'm adorable in any form luv, you of all people should know that." and she blushes.  
Rebecca is looking between both of us and I talk,"Rebecca I was the one who took you away last night".  
She looks at me and I shift into my human form and she backs away from me,"You! You're the monster!".  
I wince a little and try to reassure her,"That is what I look like when I want to scare somebody, or when I'm given a job to help someone" and Artemis looks at me,"You're terrifying in that form, remember how you scared Phoebe?".  
I don't respond to that but instead shudder and Rebecca looks at me,"Who are you two?" and we switch off telling her,"I'm Percy Jackson, a primordial and guardian of the Hunt" while Artemis says,"I'm Artemis, goddess of the moon and the Hunt. This kelphead is my boyfriend".  
I look at her and go back to Rebecca,"Your mom is a goddess like Artemis, and that's why she wasn't able to help you sooner. I was sent to take care of your father and bring you here to the Hunt".  
She looks at me in awe and I take her outside and to the mess tent where I get breakfast requests and make their orders appear. Rebecca's eyes are making holes in me when I'm done and I tell her,"My patron gave me these powers to help people like you" and yell to everyone,"Listen up! This is Rebecca, and she'll be joining us from now on!".  
Everyone yells their hellos and Alexa walks up with Hannah,"Hey I'm Alexa, Percy's sister! This is Hannah, my friend!".  
She sits with me and I introduce her to the Sins and she asks Exo why he looks like me,"Because I'm the hatred in him" and I scowl at him,"I am not bad, and that was a temporary thing!".  
She seems really attached to Orgí and I let the two talk while I walk around and talk with the Hunters. After an hour I have a genius idea and gather everyone up. Artemis gives me a confused look and I wink and turn back to the Hunters,"Normally we would be working on your sword skills-" and a groan from the Hunt cuts me off and I go on,"-but, because if our new member today will be different. You must catch and take a piece of cloth from me, Exo, Alexa, and the Sins. You have until the end of the day. We will start in ten minutes. Powers are allowed for everybody so use them. Oh! I almost forgot, I will put up a barrier so that it covers three miles in any direction. Get ready because this is going to be fun".  
I gather up my team,"Okay be careful of everyone, but be really careful around Thalia, Nico, and Artemis. Use your powers and don't cut them any slack, and no holding back if you have to spar" and the games begin.

 **Thalia**  
I go with Nico as we race after Exo, while the red cloth tucked into his shirt is flying in the breeze. He runs into the barrier and turns to face us,"Guess this is as far as I go" while me and Nico pant after the three mile run and he's not even sweating.  
I ask,"How are you not even breathing hard?" and he shrugs,"Training with dad made a ten mile run into a joyride".  
Before anything else can be said Nico lunges at him as Exo melts into a shadow and Nico rips him out of it,"I'm a child of Hades, remember?" and Exo laughs,"Of course I remember, just needed time to do this!".  
A pair of bat wings shoot out of his back and he takes off, only to be shot down with lighting and I smile,"You ain't getting away so easily".  
He gets up and pulls out a stygian iron sword while Nico draws his and I get my spear ready,"Okay I guess I can't fade you, so I have to use Reaver".  
when we're done fighting he's barely breathing hard while the two of us are on the ground from sheer exhaustion and he frowns,"Guess we'll have to work on endurance with you guys" and melts into his shadow.

 **Zilévo**  
Me and Alexa are hiding in a empty cave I found and sit still until someone comes in,"Okay girls someone has to be in here. You check while I scout the entrance" and we hear them searching right next to the rocks where we are.  
I whisper,"Okay Alexa get on my back and hold on tight".  
She nods and climbs on as I burst out of my spot and take it up to mach three. I hear the Hunters saying,"There they are! Get their flags!" before we're out and gone.  
I take a look back and see a flash of silver, Artemis. I take it up to mach five and put some distance between us. I stop and Alexa gets off while I summon my katana and Alexa has her energy bows ready so that when Artemis stops we can fight. When she arrives Alexa starts firing faster than my eye can see and as Artemis dodges them I keep my katana sheathed and crack her upside the head, leaving myself open to the arrows that fly out of the foliage. Alexa intercepts them and five Hunters step out, Rebecca and Hannah are among them so I try to be gentle as I knock them out and watch as they're teleport back to camp.

 **Percy**  
I'm cornered by about ten Hunters and am backed up against the barrier when I hear Phoebe,"Just give up Percy there's no way you can take us all".  
I smirk,"Really?" and transform into a wolf while I become water and slip past them.  
I reform at a run with the others a few seconds behind me and I hear cursing and,"Get him!" and jump up to a tree branch, going back to human as I do.  
I look down,"What now?" and a arrow impales itself right above my arm,"Okay" and I climb up high enough and jump.  
Below I can see the faces of everyone and snap my wings out before I would've touched their heads and fly away.

By the time the sun sets only Exo has had his flag taken, while he was making out with Nyx. The others and I still have ours and every Hunter is bruised to some degree. I snap my fingers and the bruises disappear and I tell them,"That was a good try. Tomorrow we will work on your guy's stamina and endurance. But for now get some sleep and recover".  
Everyone is heading to bed and Artemis pulls me away into her tent, we make out a while and she falls asleep on my chest. I look down at her. She's so beautiful and I think about how lucky I am as I fall into Morpheus' dark realm.

Hey guys, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to two people, first being Redreaper13 for being my first follower/voter, and also to narutoxsasuke124 for being the first person to add my book to their reading list. You both are awesome and I hope all of you will readers will continue to enjoy what I write. Stay frosty.


	16. The Other One

**Artemis**  
In the morning I wake up to find that I had fallen asleep on Percy's chest and I don't want to move because I'm too comfortable. When he wakes up he smiles at me,"Good morning" and kissed the top of my head.  
We stayed in the same position until Thalia and the Sins came in. Thalia smirked a little and I growl,"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up, Thalia".  
She paled a little and says,"Lady Artemis, Zeus has asked you to attend the next council meeting. He said that it concerns the Titans and Giants".  
I sigh a little as they leave and I get off Percy and he leaves so we could freshen up. When I come out I can see that he's changed into a black muscle shirt and faded jeans and a hoodie. I smile at him and when he returns it I pull him aside. I'm nervous about the meeting since I haven't attended one in a year, except for the one two days ago, so I ask Percy if he'll go with me. He says he will and we both teleport to the doors of the throne room. He shifts into his wolf form and pads next to me as I open the doors and walk to my throne, with him sitting at my feet.  
As my father begins I notice Percy is asleep and is breathing quietly. I listen when I hear,"...The two are working together?! How!? Why didn't we know about this sooner?! " and I notice my brother standing up with his fists clenched.  
Zeus looks taken aback by his outburst and says,"We didn't feel that it was a threat until now since they were rumors only nothing more!" and Hades is up now too,"You could of at least told me so I could check their prisons!".  
Athena whistles and everyone instantly quiets down, she speaks,"It's to late for that, so now what are we going to do? The only reason we won the Titan War is because of Percy and he provided the most power in the Giant War. Now what are we going to do since he was sent to Tartarus? For all we know he could've joined with the enemy!".  
I can't take anymore so I blurt out,"He won't betray us!".  
Athena sneers at me and by now Percy is awake,"How do you know, he is a demon in flesh and he holds Kronos's essence on him!".  
Percy growls a little and I coldly tell Athena,"He won't betray us even though each of you did. Even though Camp Half Blood did. Even though _your daughter_ betrayed him as he was about to propose" and I'm shouting now,"He told me himself that even though he won't fight for them, and that he would never treat them like they treated him".  
The entire room is silent as they watch the exchange between us while Percy growls a little. Athena looks at me with triumph in her eyes,"Well then where is he, Artemis? Where is Percy Jackson?".  
"I'm right here, Athena".

 **Percy**  
"I'm right here Athena".  
Everybody's eyes are locked onto me as I stand on Artemis' shoulder. Then before anyone can see me I let my powers kick in and have my swords at Athena's throat, pinning her to her throne. The hearth rages to 50 feet and the throne room trembles from my power and right now Athena should see flames in my eyes as I tell her,"I'm right here Athena. I could fade you right now, but I won't. I'm under orders from Chaos and my father, Tartarus, to help you in the battle" and I turn my head,"If any of you tries to talk to me besides Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hepheastus, or Hestia I will fade you".  
Ares laughs,"You couldn't fade us, you're too weak!".  
I just pull out my swords, Sorrow and Betrayal, and the symbols of Tartarus and Nyx glow on the blades and Ares stops laughing. I sheathe them and turn to all the gods,"If any of you tries to hunt me down or hurt those close to me after this war I will personally make you beg for mercy before I fade you, understood?".  
All the gods nod their heads while the ones I enjoy just smirk at them and I turn away from Athena's throne when Artemis screams,"Percy!".  
I turn and catch Athena's spear in my hand just before she would've plunged it through my back. I focus on the shadows of the gods and lift my hand before clenching it and saying,"Pierce".  
Every shadow covers the ground around Athena and spikes shoot out, solid spikes, and pierce her body through in multiple places. She screams as I hold her there for a few seconds and release her to fall to the ground while I motion to Apollo,"She may need medical help" and walk back to Artemis.  
Everyone is staring at me as Apollo checks her over and heals her and I notice Zeus reaching for his master bolt. Before I can say anything Hestia growls,"Try it and it'll be the last thing you ever do Zeus" and his hand backs away.  
I nod my thanks to her and she smiles at me. I turn to Artemis,"Well luv since that's over can we go back to camp, the others must be getting hungry" and we disappear in a flash of silver.

 **3rd person**  
The council watches the spot the Wolf King and Artemis disappeared until Zeus speaks up,"We cannot trust him, he is too powerful for us to control!".  
Hestia glares at him,"Try to hurt my champion and I will use your carcass as firewood!" and everyone is looking at her until Hades voices his agreement along with the others Percy was friendly with.  
The gods disperse and Zeus is last to leave.

 **Exo**  
When Percy and Artemis get back I ask,"Where the Hades were you two? Everybody is starving!" and Percy just laughs.  
"Easy Exo. Artemis took me to a council meeting where it got a little tense".  
He then proceeds to summon up breakfast and I'm about to eat when Hannah plops into my lap,"Hey Exo, can I eat with you?".  
I smile a bit, she is honestly my favorite person, tied with Nyx. I nod my okay and she devours her pancakes while I eat my eggs. When we're done I take her to the sword fighting arena for special practice. Halfway through I sense strange energy coming off her and I stop her for a second,"Hold on Hannah I want to try something" and hold her hand while I send some of my demon power into her.  
A mark glows on her hand, the mark of a demon vessel, and she pulls back. I just hold her shoulders and look at her,"Hannah you're like Percy, a person with a demon like me".  
Her eyes get wide and she looks like she's going to cry and I quickly say,"It's okay though! I can force it out on my own! After I do that you can train with them to become even stronger. Okay?".  
She nods and I send my power into her slowly and soon a person is sitting on the ground. She looks like Alexa but her hair is silver with blonde streaks. When she wakes up she looks around and at us,"Who are you?" and I smile,"Someone like you..." "Mara" "Like I said, I'm a demon too Mara. But unlike you, my master conquered me and let me have my freedom".  
I'm about to say more when I hear a roar and can sense a flash of anger coming from Percy, anger and overwhelming sadness.

 **Percy**  
I just found out the one place that I hate more than anywhere else is where I will have to go. Get ready Camp Half Blood, here I come.


	17. Anger

**Percy**  
After the council meeting I'm relaxing with Artemis and Alexa when a portal appears and Chaos steps out of it. Everybody gets up, except Alexa and I, and bows. Chaos looks a little flustered and says,"Please no bowing. See my heir and my daughter know not to bow".  
I smile a little and say,"Why wouldn't they bow Lady Chaos?" and she winces a little when I say 'Lady'.  
She returns with a,"Because Perseus Jackson, guardian of the Hunt, bowing makes it all too formal".  
She got me. Alexa is curled up in my lap and sleeping against me when I hear Chaos ask me to come with her. She sounds like I'm gonna blow up the planet, which I could if I got mad enough. When we're out of earshot she turns and is nervously fiddling with the end of her hair when she says,"Percy try to keep your anger in check, please".  
I'm a little confused but I say,"Okay? Why would I need to watch my anger?".  
She sighs a little and says,"You have to go back to fight in this war".  
I'm even more confused,"Go back? Back where? Why would I be mad about going ba-" it clicks and a wave of fury washes over me and in my demon voice I shout," **Hell no**! There is no way I'm going back there! They all betrayed me! I'd rather fade them one by one than face them!".  
While Chaos tries to calm me down I unleash a surge of power, knocking her back. I start to hover in the air until someone hits the back of my head and I see darkness.

 **Exo**  
I watch Percy crumple to the ground after I've knocked him out and I look at Chaos,"What'd you do to make him so mad?".  
She sighs a little and when she says why I can understand why he was so angry,"He has to go back to Camp Half Blood".  
I gape at her,"Are you sure that's a good idea? That could be what pushes him over the edge!".  
She nods and tells me,"All three of us have agreed that this is the best spot for you two in this war".  
She disappears as Mara and Hannah run out and see me carrying Percy,"What did you do to your master?".  
As I walk back to camp I ask Mara,"Mara do you have your master's memories?" and she nods.  
I go on,"Well Percy, and all of us have been assigned to protect the one place he hates more than anything I can understand why. His recent memories of that place are quite cold".  
Hannah looks at me,"You mean Camp Half Blood?" and I nod.  
When we get into camp every Hunter runs over and Artemis asks,"Why is there a bruise on his head?" and I tell them everything.  
When I'm done Percy has woken up and is curled up in a ball, sorrow radiating off him. I lean down and put my hand on his shoulder,"C'mon Perce it's not the end of the world. You don't have to like them, you just have to fight with them".  
He uncurls a little and Artemis is beside me,"Percy don't worry. We won't let them get close to you. We won't let them hurt you" that last part is echoed around by the entire Hunt and he gets up slowly.  
I have the sins take him to bed and I pull Artemis aside,"We have to be careful with this. If he gets mad enough it'll trigger his demon powers as well as mine and we don't want that, trust me" she nods and I release her so we can both go to bed.

 **Percy**  
I wake up and my head is throbbing, and I remember yesterday. I remember loosing control of my anger and Exo knocking me out. I remember Camp Half Blood and I push down the rush of anger. I get up and put my cloak on while grabbing my repaired mask and putting it on my belt so I can grab it easily, and go outside. I can see everyone else is awake and packing up. I just snap my fingers and my tent melts into a shadow that fastens to my wrist and solidifies in a bracelet. I go help Nico and Thalia take their tents down and I notice they're as tense as I am. I tell them both that,"At least you weren't hated last time you were there".  
Thalia laughs a bit," True. But we weren't loved either".  
When we're all packed we take off with me carrying Artemis, and Alexa in my wolf form. The sins are letting three or four hunters ride them while they're hellhounds. Exo carries, Hannah, Rebecca, and Mara. Nico will shadow travel with the rest of them to meet us at Thalia's Pine before we enter into camp. When we arrive and cross into camp a conch horn sounds and everyone gathers around as Artemis and the Hunters get off and we change back into humans. I have my shinigami mask on and Exo has his hood pulled down while the others let their faces be seen. I crack my arms and legs and Exo and the Sins do the same while everybody is staring at us. Alec comes out of the crowd and asks,"Who are you?! What are you?!".  
Faster than anybody can see I have him pinned to the Big House while my scythes are at his throat,"I am Fóvos, the Wolf King. The one with the hood is Exo, a demon. The five are the Sins, a group of hellhounds that I gave my blessing to. We are the guardians of the hunt, and if you try anything I will rip your throat out" and I release him.  
I walk back to the Hunters and stand next to Artemis when a face I never wanted to see again stepped out of the crowd, Annabeth. She looks at me,"You said you're the Wolf King? Have you met a boy named Percy Jackson?" and she sounds hopeful.  
I look at her,"Yes I have. He was broken and I fixed him. He gave me this power as his thanks and disappeared. I always know where to find him though, so we are good friends".  
She looks happy,"Did he mention about ever returning here someday?".  
Exo answers for me,"His words were and I quote 'Hell no!'".  
She turns her head to him and asks,"How do you know?".  
He just smiles and pulls his hood down and everyone surges forward to hug him. His bat wings shoot out and he hovers over their astonished faces,"I am not Percy Jackson. I am Exagorásete a demon, Percy's demon. I was born out of the sorrow and hatred my brother felt when you all abandoned him. I have all his memories so I know what you did, and if any of you try to apologize for what you did to him or talk to me I will send your soul to my father, Tartarus".  
Now everybody is looking on in fear and I put a hand on Exo's shoulder, calming him down and pulling in his wings. Before anything else can be said a war horn cry echoes through camp and both of us charge up the hill. On the other side is a army of about half a million monsters, led by Polybotes, Mnemosyne, and Prometheus. Before anyone else could have a chance to get hurt me and Exo jump in with both our weapons out, my scythes and his chain. After about a hundred thousand their numbers overwhelm us and we go down and combine.

 **Artemis**  
I'm watching Percy and Exo mow down the enemy like they're made of hay. I see them overwhelmed and go down and feel my heart clench, until a black and red light glows from where they went down and half the monster army explodes. There stands a demon, human sized but radiating power greater than Percy's and Exo's put together. It roars and the earth splits open revealing the skeletons of warriors from every era. Greek, Roman, Egypt, and Alexandrian soldiers await their master's orders. The demon speaks in Percy's voice and he yells,"Destroy them! Send them to my father's realm!" and they move forward decimating the enemy.  
When they are done he dismisses them and the demon separates into two people, Percy and Exo. I notice Percy has his mask off and his eyes are solid black like Exo's. They both hold one of their hands in front of them and both say,"Weave".  
Shadows wrap around all three of the commanders and Polybotes yells out,"Foolish mortals! Only a god and demigod together can kill me!".  
Percy just smirks,"How about a primordial?" and Polybotes thrashes around furiously trying to get out.  
He looks at Percy,"Jackson if it is the last thing I ever do, I swear I will destroy the Hunters and take Artemis for myself!".  
Percy closes his hand as well as Exo,"Pierce" and Mnemosyne and Prometheus disappear in a scream.  
Percy walks up to him and transforms into his werewolf form. He rips his arms off,"That was for threatening the Hunters" he snarls and pulls out his swords.  
Both glow with a deadly light as he slices through Polybotes's chest in a X and Polybotes yells in pain and Percy growls,"And that was for threatening my girlfriend!".  
He crushes his head under his foot and says,"Say hi to dad for me will you, brother" and turns around to face us.

 **Percy**  
As I turn I realize my mask isn't on my face and before I can travel away I hear the camp trying to mob me, saying their sorry. I just create a barrier of black fire and they stop before they hit it but Annabeth somehow gets through and tries to hug me. I just transform into a wolf and prowl around her. She looks scared and asks,"Percy?".  
I just laugh and say,"Percy died the day he left here. The only thing left is me, Fóvos." and I turn to the crowd,"Try to talk to me and I won't hesitate to fade you just like I did with Polybotes, except the process will be much more painful for you".  
I turn back to human and start walking back to the Hunters when I hear Exo punch somebody. Apparently Alec tried to backstab me and now his arm is broken. I grab his broken arm and ignore his cry of pain,"Try that again and I promise you that you will regret it" and walk away, leaving a group of stunned demigods.

I'm glad you guys like my story this much, I originally meant for this to be a side project when I had free time. Now it's a part of my daily routine. I probably won't be posting any other chapters today since I want to get my schoolwork done. Keep it up and as always, stay frosty.


	18. The Unknown Threat

**Percy**  
I turn and walk back with the Hunters to their cabin. When I get in I collapse on one of the bunks and put my head in my hands. After a while I feel a small hand trying to pull mine away and I pull my hands away to see Alexa's worried face,"Percy what's wrong? Did we do something bad?".  
I smile a little and put her on one of my knees,"No sweetie none of you could do anything wrong. I just don't want to deal with the camp now, and I definitely don't want to deal with Annabeth or Alec".  
I notice the entire Hunt is listening to me and Phoebe says,"We won't let them cause our big brother anymore pain. Won't we girls?" and everybody nods or shouts,"Yes".  
Now I'm wearing a huge smile and Artemis sits down and kisses me on the cheek,"We all love you Percy, just some more than others".  
It's dinner time and as we all head over to the dining hall everybody is staring as Artemis and I hold hands. We get our food and I sacrifice some to my dad and my patrons, the fire roars a little bit and my dad steps out,"Percy".  
Everybody is staring and I suggest,"Dad maybe we should talk outside. These guys aren't used to seeing you" and I turn to Artemis,"I'll be right back luv" and she says,"Hurry back".  
I nod and me and dad go down to the ocean and I turn to him,"So dad I know something's wrong, care to tell me what it is?".  
He looks at me with a sad smile,"You always were too smart for your own good Percy. The ancient evils are stirring, the monsters that I've forgotten about and a primordial that was sealed away in my domain at the beginning of time".  
Now I'm a little confused,"A primordial? What's their name?" and dad looks at me and I remember, names have power.  
I nod my understanding and before he leaves dad gives me a hug,"I'm proud of you Percy. You and Exo finally have perfect control over your demon powers. You both have already made me proud".  
I smile a little and hug him back,"Thanks dad, that means a lot to both of us" and he fades away, back to his home.  
When I get back I'm tackled by Annabeth and she tries to kiss me and is shoved away from me by Artemis. She turns and looks at her with her eyes blazing,"Get away from my boyfriend!".  
Artemis yells,"You're boyfriend?! You cheated on him with that Ares camper!".  
I just put a hand on her shoulder,"It's okay luv. Don't waste your energy" and she calms down.  
She turns to me,"For you only" and we sit down at her table and Alexa takes her spot on my lap while Hannah does the same with Exo.  
We laugh while we eat and after I'm challenged to a sword fight by Jason and I smirk,"Sure I could always use the practice".  
We meet at the training area and Chiron lays out the rules,"No killing or maiming. Powers are allowed. Begin!".  
He swipes at my side and I just sidestep, he tries to catch my sword and I let him. He looks at me and holds his sword,"Yield".  
I laugh and do my partial transformation and my hands are covered in black flames,"Not happening Grace" and punch him back.

 **Thalia**  
I watch as Percy fights Jason and I can see that Jason doesn't have a chance. I mean I know I'm his sister but it's clear that Percy is just toying with him. Me and Nico have a bet going on how long this will last and it looks like I owe him ten drachmas. I'm drawn back to the fight as Jason tries to escape Percy by using the winds to fly away, but Percy's wings just shoot out and he grabs Jason's leg and hurls him back to earth with a cracking sound. Jason just manages to roll out of the way as Percy's fist cleaves the earth where he was, sending dirt and dust everywhere. When the dust clears I can see Percy has him in the grips of the four shadow arms sprouting from his back. I can see Annabeth and Piper rushing towards him with their daggers out and before I can scream Zilévo and Lagneía are there with their weapons out and their auroras flaring dangerously, keeping them back without hurting them. A streak plummets from the sky and Yperifánia tackles Frank before he would've hit Percy, and knocks him out with one punch. Hazel runs for him and is stopped by Aplistía's nunchucks tripping her up. Leo runs forward and aims a blazing punch right at Percy when Orgí steps forward and Leo stops when he sees the brass knuckles and their owner, and as Orgí's eyes glow red he falls to the ground. Percy turns to Exo,"You wanna call it?".  
Exo has a evil grin on his face as he announces,"Percy and the Sins win by a landslide" and everybody looks at them in fear.  
Percy looks at Jason,"You're lucky I didn't let Exo fight. He would've aimed to severely hurt you all" and the shadow arms throw him off to the side as the group of six walk away.  
We meet them outside and all the guys fist bump while we watch,"Boys" and they look offended and after a little bit they smile.  
We go back to the cabin and as everybody goes to bed I look in one room and see Percy asleep with Artemis on top of him. Smiles are on both their faces and I smile to myself and hope that after this Percy will get a break from fate.

Okay so I was wrong. I did manage to finish this chapter for you all. Enjoy it and as always, stay frosty.


	19. Pranks

**Percy**  
When I wake up I find myself staring into two silver orbs,"Morning luv".  
Artemis just smiles and kisses me. She gets off me and I have the shadows wrap around me to create a black short sleeved shirt, black jeans with a chain hanging out of one of the pockets, and black combat boots with steel toes. I left her to change and went outside and leaned against the cabin wall and took in the view of the still asleep Camp Half Blood. It looks so peaceful and yet there were still signs of what I had done when I had last been here since the earth was filled with cracks and the forest hadn't been fully replanted from when I lost it. I feel someone's presence next to me and I looked over to see Exo and Nico,"It hurts to even be here now".  
They both nodded their heads and Exo said,"I'm guessing seeing that girl Annabeth just makes it hurt more, am I right?".  
I nod my head a little and Nico says,"I will admit though, after yesterday I don't think they'll try to annoy you. Heck even I was scared of you, even though I know you'd never do that to me".  
I look at him,"Well that just makes me feel peachy thanks".  
He realizes what he just said and starts to apologize until I cut him off,"I know man, it's just this stupid prophecy about me either conquering the darkness or becoming it. I only want peace. I'm tired of always fighting because of a prophecy".  
They both nod and we stand there in silence until Artemis comes out and I wrap my arm around her shoulder, Nyx appears and Exo does the same thing. Nico goes inside to talk to Thalia and I can't help but notice how close they've gotten and the Sins run around a bit in their hellhound forms. When it's time for breakfast the Hunt gets there first while me and Artemis make our way over with our hands intertwined. After we eat me and Exo take Hannah and Mara down to the training area with Alexa so they could work on developing their powers.  
Exo starts with the demon unification while I practice sword fighting with Alexa. I learn real fast to not get hit because the swords she generates give you a good shock. After we're done we take the three down to the canoe lake and we all go for a swim, when the Hunt sees us they all join in and soon we're having a splash fight, us five and the Sins vs. the Hunters. The Hunters remember pretty fast about what happens when you put a son of the ocean in the water and I summon a wave that douses them all and I'm swimming for my life while they chase me.  
After a little while of staying underwater I circle back and see Artemis soaking Exo and I pull her under while creating an air pocket. She whirls around and when she sees me laughing she shoves me back and yells,"You almost gave me a heart attack!".  
I eventually calm down enough to say,"I couldn't resist, it was too perfect".  
She's scowling at me and she groans in frustration,"Ugh I can't stay mad at you when you make that face".  
I'm confused, I've got a face? "What does it look like?".  
She thinks for a little bit and eventually says,"Like a cute baby seal that needs help".  
I decide to let her have some fun,"Who do you want to go under?" and she looks around.  
Eventually she stops on Lagneía and I will the water to pull her under. She screams and looks around until her eyes find me and they turn murderous. I gulp and swim with her right on my tail and use my wings to get extra speed and burst through the water and into the air before she can get me,  
I land in the woods near Zeus' fist and fall asleep after a little bit before dinner. When I wake up I can see the remaining seven with their weapons out and pretend I'm still asleep. I hear Annabeth say,"How long until he wakes up? I want to teach him a lesson about messing with us".  
Piper says,"He's as bad as those Hunters, and Artemis. Ugh".  
Now I message Exo to get here with guns blazing and hear Jason say,"Don't worry about the Hunters, they'll be too busy trying to find who hurt him to fight. We'll be back in the spotlight after we save everyone from the monsters".  
I hear a branch snap and Exo sends me a good to go. I slowly say,"I thought I made it clear. None of you will insult Artemis or the Hunters in my presence" and get up.  
I open my eyes and let them see the flames raging in them while they back up with weapons drawn,"And I thought it was apparent you can't beat me".  
Annabeth smirks,"You just took on one of us, not all of us. Your helpers aren't here now".  
I laugh and they look at me with a little fear and Jason asks,"What's so funny?".  
I hold my side while I answer,"You think I needed their help? They just stopped you before I would've hurt you!".  
I'm done and straighten up while they draw their weapons. Before they can move I say,"Capture" while my eyes glow gold and their shadows slowly creep up around their bodies.  
The expressions on their faces are of pure terror, and their faces are the only part of them still visible. I give Exo the signal and he walks out of the woods in his demon form, after he set up the camera, and says,"Oh master! Are these all for me to eat?".  
I nod with a maniacal grin on my face,"Of course they are! You are my best demon after all, and I can't have you starving to death".  
He makes a big show of inspecting everybody, and pokes the girls until he settles on Piper,"I'll start with her, then the blondes and then I don't know".  
He moves toward her and I have the shadows gag everybody. He strokes her cheek and picks her up and drags her into the woods where he knocks her out and comes out five minutes later covered in fake blood, licking his lips. He looks at me and I have to restrain myself from laughing,"She was delicious. Nice and tender!".  
I can see everybody has passed out so I have Exo drag Piper back while I manifest some spray paint and dye everybody's hair alternating shades of purple and pink and unbind them from their shadows. As we leave I put up a barrier so nothing can hurt them while they sleep and we go back to our cabin. When the Hunters come back they find us on the ground, crying from laughter and look at us until we explain in between breaths and when we're done everybody else is laughing. When we ask if they want to see the movie we get a collective scream of," **Yes**!".  
I pull up a spot next to Artemis and Alexa sits on my lap as the recording plays on a tv I created. By the time it's done everyone is asleep from laughing. I'm still awake though, along with Artemis and we're talking,"Percy why didn't you hurt them?".  
I consider it for a bit and say,"I guess because I feel sorry for them".  
I can see she's falling asleep and I kiss her goodnight before she's out and I think about her question as I fall asleep. _Why_ _didn't_ _I_ _hurt_ _them?_  
 _*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_  
Hey guys It's me Krios530 and I want to say thank you all for the 500 reads and all the votes. I'm glad you all enjoy reading this book as much as I enjoy writing it. So do me a favor and stay frosty _._


	20. Summons

**Percy**  
I wake up to Alexa staring straight at me. She screams,"He's awake!" and everything burst into chaos.  
Instantly every Hunter was on top of me and Thalia says,"Payback for sleeping late seaweed brain".  
I look at her,"What's so important that my lungs are being crushed? Nico, help me!".  
He looks and sees what my situation is and says,"You're on your own man" the little traitor!  
I get up with Hunters clinging to me and I remember,"Styx!" and I run out of the cabin as a wolf.  
Last week I had promised some of the younger campers that I would give them a ride on my back. I was late and I used my powers to stop time and speed myself to the beach. When I arrived I was attacked by a group of six year olds,"Fóvos!" they still called me that because they didn't know my real name.  
I laugh a little and grow so all five of them could sit on me. One Demeter girl, two Hermes, a boy and girl, a Apollo boy, and one Aphrodite girl. They squeal a bit as I take off at a run, and after one lap around camp I used my wings and we take to the air. We fly for a bit until the Aphrodite girl, Theresa, asked,"Fóvos? Why don't people like you?".  
I wait a little before answering,"Because people blame me for something that I didn't do and for what happened after that".  
I can practically feel the confusion coming off the five young demigods and after a little bit I hear the Hermes boy, Matt, say,"Fóvos what's that?" and I look down.  
A monster camp with a cage of demigods and a cooking fire. I instantly plummet and land on the ground and the kids get off as I put a barrier around them so nothing can go in or get out. I leave with the promise of being right back. After a few explosions and one firebomb later I'm back with a group of 20 very thankful demigods. I take the barrier down and shadow travel us all to Half Blood Hill. Everybody's face are priceless as we come down to the Big House. Artemis and Chiron meet me inside and ask,"Where the Hades did you find so may demigods Percy?".  
I tell them and Chiron looks worried, and I know why. My father told me about how often the Doors of Death were being used and it scared me. It was going at the rate when they were chained up in the Giant War. I look up and Chiron is telling the new campers the whole deal with the gods and Artemis smiles at me. I return it and we walk down to the beach. Everybody except the new campers steer clear of me. Ever since Exo and I played that prank on the remaining seven I've gotten a reputation.  
We sit down on the edge near the trees and she cuddles close to me and I sigh and she asks,"What's wrong?".  
I look into her silver eyes and give her a quick kiss,"I know this sounds crazy, but I want the attack to happen. I just want to get this over with and spend some time with a certain goddess".  
She looks at me,"Which one?".  
I pretend to be lost in my thoughts for a moment a moment and say,"Well Aphrodite offered-" and I get the shoulder punch I expected.  
I put my hands up in surrender,"Okay wrong answer" and kiss her on the lips.  
We kiss for a little bit and break apart. She rests her head on my shoulder and says,"My family still doesn't know about us. When are we going to tell them?".  
"After the war. If they try to stop me from seeing you I'll rip 'em to pieces" and she giggles a little.  
We relax after that and I'm starting to doze when I hear a shout,"Monster attack!" and I'm off.

 **Exo**  
Me and Nyx had just finished our date and I've barely said goodbye when somebody yells,"Monster attack!" and I run with a fury.  
I was going to tear the monster commander limb from limb for interrupting the peace I'd just felt! When I crested the hill my breath caught and my brother caught up with me,"What's wrong..." and we stare out at the army.  
Well over two million monsters with a combined leadership of Titans and Giants. Everyone else joins us and stares with us when Percy shouts,"Hunters! time to see how much you've improved! Let them have it!" and at least 50 silver arrows fly into the monster's ranks going through two before sticking in the third.  
The Sins leap into battle and soon so did every camper. Percy looked at me,"We'll have to use both of them".  
One look at Hannah and Mara fighting decided it,"Alright" and we started chanting in Ancient Greek.  
Ελάτε και να εκπληρώσει τους όρκους πίστης.  
Σερβίρετε αυτούς στους οποίους έχουν ορκιστεί τη ζωή σας.  
Ελάτε εμπρός υπηρέτες του σκότους, έρχονται στο προσκήνιο τα λεγεώνες του υποκόσμου.  
Ελάτε πίσω και να εξυπηρετούν τους δίδυμους δαιμόνων, σκούρο πολεμιστές μας.  
 _Come and fulfill your vows of loyalty._  
 _Serve those to whom you have sworn your lives._  
 _Come forth servants of darkness, come forth the legions of the underworld._  
 _Come forth and serve the twin Demon Kings, our dark warriors._  
Theground shakes violently and our servants heed our call. In moments the entire army consists only of Titans and Giants. A woman appears out of the earth and I hear Percy say,"Gaea" through clenched teeth.  
I don't think and merge with Percy, and our souls merge as well as our bodies. When the earth woman yells,"Percy Jackson! Come out and fight!" we let loose a roar.

 **Artemis**  
I'm fighting my opponent when the ground shakes and an arm shoots out and crushes my opponent. I look and see the arm is connected to a red skinned, winged, and deformed demon. In moments the proud army is gone and only the commanders remain. I can see Gaea appear out of the earth and shouts,"Percy Jackson! Come out and fight!" and a roar echoes across the field.  
A black blur races across the field and stops before Gaea, the slipstream pushing her back. It's Percy in his demon armor, but this is different. His eyes are glowing with a white light and when he speaks it's in a darker voice,"Gaea. I thought you'd gone back to sleep".  
She scowls and swings her obsidian sword at him, until he catches it with his hand and with his other hand he slices her chest into ribbons. She smirks until the wound doesn't close,"What have you done?! Why isn't it closing?!".  
Exo's voice says,"A primordial can kill a primordial Gaea" then stabs his hand through her chest and with a wail she turns to ashes.  
He turns back to the stunned commanders and grins a evil smile and disappears from where he's standing and behind them and raises his hand,"Combined force:Double weave and pierce!".  
The shadows surrounding the commanders and ours surge forward, wrapping themselves around and spikes shooting out, but these are aflame with black fire. Percy and Exo separate and he turns to me,"Goodnight luv" and collapses.

Exo moans,"That takes a lot of energy. Wake us up in a day" and follows suit.


	21. Conversation

**Exo**  
When I wake up I feel like I did when Percy beat me, sore and like I'm dead. I groan a little and I can hear Hannah and Mara next to me, talking about how they should be able to do what we did. I smile a little,"Don't worry I'll help you two grow to be as strong as me and Percy. Our last trick though took us 100 years to master, and I still feel like Hades whenever I do it. I know Percy feels the same way".  
They both knock me out of bed with the force of their hugs and I laugh a little and grab a crutch that was lying on the ground. I'm leaning on it heavily as I make my way over to Percy and the rest of the Hunt, and slap Percy when I'm next to him. His eyes fly open and he lights up in black flames, making everybody except me backs away because they don't wake him up after what we did. He glares at me,"What was that for?!" and I shrug,"Making us both feel like crap".  
Artemis looks at us both and says,"This has happened before?".  
We both nod and Percy says,"That trick took us a hundred years to master and it still knocks us out after we do it" and I groan a little thinking about how bad it was the first time.  
Hannah looks at me,"Why're you groaning?".  
I just look at Mara when I say,"First time we did that trick we were both out for a month. Basically a coma" and her face turns pale enough to rival Nico's.  
Percy turns to face the Hunt,"I'm proud of you guys! You handled yourselves pretty well before we did the summoning".  
Thalia and Nico look at us and Nico says,"Those weren't ordinary souls you summoned. What were they?".  
I answer with,"We're the twin Demon Kings. What do you think?" and he blushes while Thalia cracks up.  
Percy gets up with Artemis and Alexa helping him and plops into a wheelchair since it's always worse for him because he has to channel my power. We both head out and all the campers are staring at us and Thalia whispers,"Everyone saw what you did during yesterday's battle".  
That explains it. When we get to the Dining Hall and get our food Annabeth stands up and walkes over to us with the rest of the 'great' seven. She clears her throat and we both turn, me from my scrambled eggs, and Percy from his blue pancakes,"Yes?".  
She looks at us like we were two experiments and asks,"How were you able to do that yesterday? The summoning and the armor?".  
Percy and I look at each other and have a mental battle. He loses and sighs,"Well the two of us are the Demon Kings so we can summon our subjects. I've always been able to do the armor, but I mastered it when the two of us were training with dad".  
She looks at him,"Which dad?".  
He just smirks,"Tartarus obviously. When we were down there for 1200 years we picked up a few new tricks. For instance my swords, Sorrow and Betrayal and Exo's chain, Calamity".  
She looks pretty flustered,"But I thought you were only in Tartarus for a year?".  
I look at her,"Time is different. I'll give you a hint, there are 12 months in a year. You do the math. Now I'm still hungry and if you don't move I might take a bite out of one of you".  
She looks at us both in horror,"Why haven't the gods tried to destroy you?".  
We both burst out laughing and I manage to say,"Oh they tried! We are just too powerful for them to control!".  
After they leave and we finish eating I go to the top of the hill and think about what the future holds. I'm thinking about a certain primordial of night, Hannah, and Mara. Now there's a interesting case. Mara doesn't seem like me, an aggressive demon, she seems more like a protector. Protectors are very rare and hold incredible power. At the height of what their power could be I know Percy and I could beat them, but just barely. I run my hand through my hair and I push those thoughts aside and turn my mind to Nyx. I really love her, and I know she loves me back. I'm planning on proposing to her when all this is done, I hope that I'm not committing myself to a mistake.

 **Percy**  
After breakfast I wheel myself down to the ocean. No matter who I become the sea always calls to me. When I've been lying in the shallows for a few minutes and my energy is restored I hear someone clearing their throat. I turn around to see Poseidon and I ask,"What do you want?" in a cold voice.  
He backs away from me, surprised and says,"Why are you so mad with me Percy?".  
I get up and face him,"Only people I trust can call me Percy, to you I am Fóvos. And I'm mad at you because you tried to kill me after everything I did for you and the gods. I know that you'd never have let Zeus touch mom or Paul so you must've given him the okay to use them as bait".  
I turn away from him and he yells,"If you hate the gods then why do you stay with the Hunters?!".  
I turn to him with my eyes blazing black fire and roar,"Because I'm their guardian! And I love Artemis! So there!" and leave my father in his shock.  
I walk over to the training area and summon a few skeletons. They're harder than the dummies. When the bones of 50 Spartan warriors are on the ground I stop and turn around,"You can come out now Leo, Jason, Piper. I've known you were there from skeleton number five".  
All three step out and I regard them with cold eyes,"Why did you want to talk to me?".  
Jason steps forward and stops when my scythes appear in my hands and tries,"Look Percy-" "Fóvos" "Okay, look Fóvos. Why do you hate everybody so much?".  
I laugh,"I don't hate everyone-" and their eyes show hope,"I hate the people that betrayed me. That includes you three, the old campers, and the rest of the seven".  
Piper tries,"Percy stop. Can't we talk about-".  
I stop her as my hands light up,"Don't try charmspeaking me, daughter of Aphrodite. I don't take kindly to those who manipulate others" and I walk away.  
When I'm a few feet away from the Big House Hazel and Frank stop me. I can see the look in their eyes and groan inwardly but head over to a bench. They both stand in front of me and Hazel asks,"What's your problem Percy? What did we ever do to you to make you this way?".  
I laugh a bit and stop when I notice them staring,"You're serious aren't you? Well my problem is that everyone made me the person to blame for the death of my friends in the wars. To answer the second one you were people I considered friends, and yet you believed those rumors and joined the crowd. As a bonus reason, well think back a week and remember what you had planned with the others concerning me" and leave before they can say anything.  
I make it to the cabins when Annabeth stops me and I say,"Move. I've already talked to the other five and I'm in no mood to talk to you" and she doesn't move.  
Her gray eyes lock onto mine, eyes that I used to think we're pretty but now I hate them. I try to move past her and she says,"Why do you hate us all? Why me?".  
I don't turn and say,"I'll tell you what I told Jason, I hate those who betrayed me. So I hate none of the newer kids. I hate you because you actually broke me emotionally until I became guardian and fell in love with Artemis".  
She grabs my shoulder,"What is she that I'm not?".  
I instantly shoot back,"She's loyal".  
For the rest of the week no old camper bothers me, just the younger ones who want rides.


	22. Vengeance

Percy

It's been three weeks since I first arrived at Camp Half Blood and by now the older campers know to stay away from me. The younger campers love me and I teach them all sword fighting each day, and I even take a few of them for rides in my wolf form. I'm on the beach with Artemis, Exo, and the Sins watching the Hunters splashing around in the water and I'm really excited for Exo. He told me about his plans about proposing to Nyx after the war and I told him I was going to do the same with Artemis.

Right now both our girlfriends are asleep and leaning against our chests. I can see Aplistía and Zilévo making out on the edge of the woods. Yperifánia and Lagneía are on the beach walking while holding hands, and Orgí is talking with a Ares camper. So all in all it's a very peaceful day until a group of older campers walks up to us and Exo growls,"What do you all want? If it's not important then move, I'm trying to get a tan".

They look a little scared and one camper asks,"Percy why do you only train the younger campers and not us?".

My voice is ice cold as I talk,"I train the younger campers because I want them to live through this. They told me before me nobody actually took the time to train them, so I won't waste my time training you all. And how many times do I have to tell you. My. Name. Is. Fóvos!".

Artemis and Nyx start to stir so I say quieter,"Now get out of my sight before I give in to my anger and rip you all to bits".

Clarisse laughs,"Not even you are that good Jackson!" and my claws are at her throat in a instant, burning with black fire.

I can see the fear in her eyes and I say,"Do you know why I chose Fóvos daughter of Ares? Because the last thing my enemies feel in life is fear" and throw her back and lie down again.

They leave and now Artemis is up and she looks at me with a worried expression and I just give her a false smile and sit down when a group of younger campers run up. They grab my hands without a word and drag me into the woods, with Artemis close behind. They pull me to the creek and I can see Nico and Thalia tied up and cut up really bad. We quickly cut them down and I send the kids to grab one of their Apollo friends as I take Nico while Artemis takes Thalia. We get to the infirmary and Hector, the Apollo boy I took for a ride, is already there and he starts chanting in greek. Both Thalia and Nico seem to be getting stronger while he seems to be getting weaker, and I let some of my power flow into him so he can continue. When he's done he passes out and I take him back to his cabin and put him in his bunk,"Good job champ. You're dad would be proud of you".

When I get back both are awake and I ask,"Who did this to you?".

They both look at me with cold fury in their eyes and Nico says,"A group of the old campers caught Thalia and threatened to kill her if I didn't put my sword away. They tied us up and took turns cutting and beating us".

I look at him,"You could've gotten away by shadow traveling, why didn't you?".

His face turns red,"Because they would've hurt Thalia if I tried to escape. They would've done that".

Artemis's face turns to a mask of anger while I'm in shock. I didn't think they were stupid enough to mess with my friends. A monster alarm sounds and I march up to the hill and I let my anger overcome me. Black flames cover me and take the form of a monster that mimics my movements. I roar it roars, I punch it punches. I charge into the monsters and I shout,"Darkness!" and rip through a hundred monsters with one swipe.

"Death!" and half the monsters combust into black fire that doesn't go out.

"Destruction!" and swords made of flames replace my arms and cuts through the rest of the army.

I bellow,"Where is your leader? Let him come out and face me himself! I'm tired of your toys, come out Erebus!".

The shadows all around me twists into the shape of a man,"I'm right here Percy Jackson. I've always been here, lurking in the darkness".

I lose it then and yell,"I am Fóvos!" while my the fist of my monster connects with him and sends him flying back.

He gets up and sounds happy,"Soon Percy Jackson we will fight, but not now. Go and show those who've hurt those close to you your true darkness" and he disappears.

I turn back to all the campers who watched me fight and they instantly pale as my monster grows in size. I walk towards them and say,"Whoever tortured Nico and Thalia come forward before I lose control and destroy this entire camp".

The group that was talking to me this morning is pushed to the front and I give them my best insane smile, this'll be fun.

Artemis

I'm watching Percy and the first time I'm filled with fear of him. He walks towards the campers and the monster screams and shrinks down until he's covered in a layer of solid black. The look in his eyes is terrifying and says,"Since you enjoy hurting people so much I'm going to let you experience pain. I'm going to send you to father for the next three days, but for you all it will feel like a week" and they vanish into the shadows.

The darkness disappears and he looks everyone in the eye, making them flinch before he walks back towards me. He wraps me in a hug and says,"I don't like doing that to them" and I can hear the regret in his voice.

I look back up at him,"Then why did you?".

He looks me in the eyes and the green holds me captive,"Because they hurt those close to me. I've lost too many people and I won't lose anyone else".

We are taking a walk on the beach now, it's 12 at night and nobody is up except us. I look at him and say,"Percy I'm worried about you. You keep on letting the darkness control you".

He shakes his head no,"It's the opposite way around, I keep controlling the darkness. It's impossible unless the controller has a anchor back to his light, you're my anchor Artemis and I will never be lost to the darkness".

I kiss him there and the feelings I have for him just doubled in strength. He returns the kiss and we both fall to the ground. The kiss becomes deeper and when we break I cuddle up against him and fall asleep, feeling happier than I've ever felt in my immortal life.


	23. Proposal

**Exo**  
When the demigods get back from their time with my father they're bruised and cut up. We can hardly recognize them and Percy looks on with grim satisfaction,"So you all survived" and he says it with a hint of respect.  
They are all glaring daggers at him and he waves his hand, healing them instantly. I walk out with him and we both are mobbed by the younger campers and all the Hunters. They want to play a game so we play tag, and nobody can use their powers so it's fair. I'm running from Alexa when a dagger comes flying towards me. I just grab it and throw it back, where it impales itself a inch from the Athena spawn's face and she jumps in the air a little. Alexa tags me and runs away from me, and I go after Thalia like nothing happened when I hear a cry of pain. I sprint to the source and can see Mara standing in front of Hannah with her fists bruised, and a very bruised camper in front of her. She looks at me and just says,"He tried to hurt Hannah, I took care of it" and I nod and tag her and she screeches,"No fair!" and chases after me.

 **Artemis**  
After the game is done Percy pulls me aside and says,"I've got something special planned for tonight. Meet me at the hill before dinner, make sure you wear something nice" and walks off to help train the campers and Hunters.  
A little before dinner I walk up to the top of the hill and see Percy, wearing a sports jacket and a tie, over a red shirt. He takes a look at me and says,"You look beautiful luv".  
I blush a little and take a look at what I'm wearing, a green strapless dress and red heels, my hair is in a complex braid that Aphrodite helped me with. I loop my arm through his offered one and we go down to the road where I can see a motorcycle. He hands me a helmet and puts his on,"Tonight I'm just a regular guy taking his amazing girlfriend on a date, no powers or anything".  
We get on and he guns it as my hands wrap around his chest. We park in a spot in front of a Italian restaurant and he walks up to the host,"Two reservations for Percy and Artemis Jackson" and I blush a little.  
The host takes us to our table and we order our food, after we eat we go for a walk in Central Park and Percy looks nervous. I look at him and he seems pale,"Percy what's wrong?".  
He smiles but I can tell its forced,"It's nothing luv. Just something on my mind".  
A little while later he seems to come to a conclusion and faces me,"Artemis I love you".  
I look at him and say,"I love you too Percy".  
He keeps his swirling eyes on my silver ones,"You make me happier than I've ever been in my life and I need to ask" and gets on a knee and pulls out a ring,"Artemis, goddess of the Hunt. Will you marry me?".  
I'm in shock and I'm crying when I say,"Yes. I will marry you Percy Jackson, nothing would make me happier" and kiss him for a full minute.  
When we break he says,"You forgot to take the ring" and slips it onto my hand.  
I'm staring at it, silver with sea green waves etched onto it and a picture of the moon over them. A flawless diamond sits as the centerpiece, surrounded by smaller black diamonds. We kiss for a long time and when we're done we flash into my palace on Olympus. We lie on the couch and Percy puts his arms around me and a thought occurs to me,"We still haven't told my family about us, only Hestia knows".  
Percy squirms a bit and says,"Poseidon knows too, I accidentally told him after he insulted you".  
I turn around and say,"It's okay Percy. Let's go tell them now okay?".  
He nods and we untangle ourselves from each other and walk to the throne room, hand in hand. Many minor gods stare as we pass and when we arrive at the throne room we both take a deep breath and go in. When we enter the conversation quiets down and everyone stares at us with cold eyes, except Hestia, Hades, my brother, and Hepheastus, who's shining eyes show their approval. Before I can say anything my father booms,"How dare you date my daughter you traitor!".  
Percy's face hardens and he says in a controlled voice,"I don't care what you think of me Zeus, I love her and she loves me. Nothing you can do to me will keep me from her!".  
Dad looks furious,"You use the darkness to your will, you cannot be trusted!".  
Now Percy sounds annoyed,"My fatal flaw is loyalty Zeus, as long as it is I will never betray those I care about!".  
I whistle and everything goes silent and I turn to my father,"Father I am sorry but you can't stop me from loving a man. I know that Percy would never lose himself to the darkness in him".  
Aphrodite squeals and says,"They're engaged, see there's the ring on her hand!".  
Everyone is looking at me and Athena says,"I won't allow you to break your oath Artemis!".  
I snap,"It's my choice to break my oath Athena. You're just upset he didn't end up with your daughter!".  
Her eyes flash and she throws her spear at me, Percy catches it by the shaft and says,"You know she's right Athena, just let it go" and the spear vanishes in a burst of black fire.  
Before they can say anything else we disappear from the room and reappear at Camp Half Blood. We go to a bunk and we both curl up and go to sleep on each other's arms.


	24. We Are Darkness

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I wake up I panicked a little and remembered where I was, I'd fallen asleep with Artemis in my arms. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and thought about my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I was in a dark place, darker than Nyx's palace. The darkness that surrounded me was solid to some degree and I shouted,"Come out Erebus! I know you're here, this place reeks of your stink!"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The darkness rippled and Erebus stepped out,"Funny I thought that was your stink. Little primordial"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We stood in silence for a little bit, never breaking eye contact until he asked,"Why do you fight for the gods P-Fóvos? They have done nothing but use you for their own purposes, the child of the prophecy and a soldier in the Giant war. And yet when you grew too powerful they tried to destroy you. So tell me. Why won't you join me in destroying them?"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I talk and hatred is evident in my voice,"Why I fight for them? I don't fight for them, I fight for those I hold dear. I fight to protect those who are under my care and that includes everyone in the Hunt and Artemis. I fight so that no one else will have to experience my kind of life, so none of the young campers will have to fight in wars. If you win I know you'll leave no threats to you alive and I won't let that happen"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He laughs,"I know you'll fight until your last breath, but I can't help but wonder. What would happen if I kidnapped a certain moon goddess?"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My voice had no trace of humor in it when I said,"You touch her and I swear on the river Styx I will make you beg for death before I'm done with you" and my swords appeared in my hands./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406e61882e7f288a57905e90af549fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He held his hands up,"Now, now, there's no need for that Fóvos. I only wish to tell you that you should prepare for my attack in a week, be ready for a surprise. Now if you'll excuse me I must visit your brother" /emand I woke up in a cold style="box-sizing: border-box;" /****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Exo/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I had fallen asleep with Nyx sleeping on my chest when I was pulled into a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It was dark and the darkness seemed solid. I instantly knew who was creating this and snarled,"Come out you coward and face me!"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I heard laughter and Erebus appeared,"I'm always in the darkness, you should know that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;",/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" son"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stiffened,"I haven't been your son since you made me a demon, you $^%!"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He just smiled,"500,000 years and you haven't changed a bit. I know about your affair with my wife by the way and I find it quite amusing"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I shifted to my demon form,"You leave Nyx out of this, you betrayed her and decided the darkness was all powerful. If you lay a hand on her or hurt her in any way there will be nowhere you can hide from me, I will hunt you down and rip your soul out so you can never come back"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He just laughs,"I know you would, but I can't help but wonder. How long it would take you?"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't say anything and he goes on,"Why won't you join me? Just like it was before, and you won't have to worry about Nyx"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I already know what to say,"No. I won't betray my brother like you betrayed me"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He scowls,"Well I've already told your 'brother' to prepare for my attack next week so I'll be going now". /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"And I wake up in a cold style="box-sizing: border-box;" /****br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"I find Exo right after breakfast and grab his shoulder as I ask,"You had one too didn't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"He looks pale but nods,"He told me he had talked to you beforehand. What are we gonna do?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"I thought for a bit and eventually said,"We keep training the campers and Hunters, we keep a eye out for any suspicious activity, and boost the defenses around camp"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Half the week goes by until Artemis and Nyx notice that both of us are really tense. When they corner us they ask about it and we have no choice but to tell them. When they find out they both scowl and Nyx says,"We can take care of ourselves. We aren't weak you know"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"I have my head in my hands while Percy tips his head back. I say,"I speak for both of us when I say this. We know you aren't weak and can look after yourselves. But you must understand why we feel this way. I've personally come face to face with Erebus. He's different than anything you'll ever face. He will not hesitate to kill you, no matter who you are. He was the one who made me a demon and corrupted Percy with darkness"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Both their faces soften and Nyx wraps me in a hug and says,"I know you're worried about me but I can deal with my ex-husband. What you just said makes me furious and will only help me take him down"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"I hear Artemis tell Percy,"I'm a goddess Percy, he can't kill me"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"I speak up,"He can kill you. His weapon has the same ability as ours. The power to fade a immortal. Now do you see why we're concerned?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Percy speaks in a quiet voice,"I just started living again because of you luv. I don't want anything to happen to you"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"She gives him a kiss on the cheek,"You won't lose me Percy. But you both have to trust us" and we both nod our style="box-sizing: border-box;" /****br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3rd person/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /By the end of the week the two, with the help of the Sins, have prepared most of the camp for the coming invasion. Every camper has been able to take on four skeleton warriors. Mara and Hannah have grown in power and can hold their own against Percy and Exo for a minute of battle. The two have set up traps around camp that could either burn, lacerate, or just plain destroy any monster within a ten foot radius. When the army comes both are already standing on the hill with Artemis and Nyx, waiting for their labor to pay off. They don't wait long until a column of black fire shoots out of the ground and two hundred disappear without a sound and another hundred try to put the flames out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"It's not even a dent but it makes them cautious and they activate the other traps by remote control. Needless to say it's the best light show anyone has ever seen in the history of Camp Half Blood. Exo brings out a bag of popcorn for the four to share and the energy being put off by the show microwaves the bag and pops the corn!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"When they're done Percy throws the bag out a few feet and it combusts in a flash. When the show is done about half of the army is gone but 3 million monsters are still standing. Most look like they'll run, until a shadow solidifies and Erebus stands on the field. Now is the time to strike, with a wave of Artemis's hand the Greeks, Romans, and Hunters release the tension in their bows and 200 arrows fly through the front line. They go down like the floor was ripped out from under them and the four charge into battle with the Sins, Alexa, and a armor covered Hannah at their sides and the warriors right behind style="box-sizing: border-box;" /****br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nyx/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Artemis and I watch as our boyfriends dive into battle, fighting as one and protecting their weak points. I can't help but feel a surge of pride toward my boyfriend as I watch him and Percy shredding through the enemy with chain and scythes moving at impossible speeds. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Artemis's hunting knives block a sword coming down on me and I slash the monster in half while also using my other sword to deflect a arrow that almost connects with the moon goddess. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We keep this up for a few minutes until something smashes into the back of my head and as I go down I can see the same thing happens to Artemis. The last thing I feel is that I'm being pulled through the shadows and then darkness fills my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3rd person/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Percy and Exo are in the thick of battle when all of a sudden every monster pulls back and regroups behind Erebus. The Minotaur drags two figures forward and sets them down next to Erebus. Exo and Percy both surge forward, but stop when Erebus positions his sword across Nyx's and Artemis's throats. He regards them both with humorless eyes and turns back to Percy and Exo with a triumphant smile and says,"I'll give you a choice you two, join me and I'll let them go with no trouble, or fight me for their freedom"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Both think and Artemis yells,"Percy Jackson don't you dare-" before Erebus punches her in the stomach and Percy's eyes flash. Nyx snarls,"I knew it was a good idea to leave you" and receives a blow to the face, knocking her out again and Exo's eyes flash red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Both turn and as one they say,"You leave them alone Erebus"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"He just laughs and says,"Make me. Come on my son show me your strength! Percy show me the true power of your hatred!"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Percy mumbles,"I'm not Percy I am Fóvos" while Exo mumbles,"I am not your son"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Erebus looks at the two and says,"Speak up! Tell me what you think!"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Both lift their heads up and Percy screams,"I am not Percy. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I. Am. Fóvos/span!" while Exo screams,"I am. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Not. Your. Son!" /spanand both explode in light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"When it dies down Percy has gone into his werewolf transformation and is surrounded by black light. While Exo is in his demon form and is surrounded with red light. Both let loose screams of primal beasts and charge towards Erebus with impossible speed, their attacks barely intercepted by Erebus's blades. The force of their combined power sends Erebus flying back, barely staying on his feet. Both roar again and merge their bodies and souls once more. When they're done a beast of unequal power stands in their place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"Before anyone can see it Erebus is launched back by the force of the beasts's punch and everyone gets a good look at it, a werewolf with red markings from the tattoo on its chest curling around its entire body, a mane of fire blazes around its neck and black armor covers both hands, ending in five sharp claws. With another roar it picks up Erebus and throws him into the air and follows him with one black feathered wing and one red bat wing pumping. Shadow arms spring from the shoulders and form two extra pairs of arms. All six move like each has its own mind and Erebus barely blocks each blow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"With two powerful blows the beast shatters both of the swords and leaves Erebus weaponless. Before he can recover Erebus is hit by all six arms in a flurry of repeating blows that only look like blurs and each strong enough to destroy a mountain. With one final blast it slams into Erebus in a combination of black and red flames, sending him to earth with enough power to tear it up in a 50 foot radius of the impact site. The beast lands and Erebus shoots it one last murderous glare before he disappears into the shadows. It turns to the remaining monsters and in a raspy voice it says,"I...am...Skotádi...I...am...Darkness!" and rips the army apart in seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3609a3176bf302eb5005cc88643908"When he's done he walks over to Artemis and Nyx and they flinch as he cuts the ropes and he says,"No...fear...me" before it melts into the comatose forms of Percy Jackson and Exorgásete the demon, leaving everyone to wonder what just happened and what the two just style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I hope you guys like this chapter, this is honestly the most detailed I've ever written in my life. Enjoy and as always, stay frosty./p 


	25. Skotádi

**Percy**  
For the second time in the same week I wake up panicking, until I see I am in the infirmary. I look around and try to get up, not a good idea. My body feels like I just drank gorgon's blood again, except this time I took the death vial. I notice Exo sleeping in the cot next to me and I nudge him awake and I ask,"What happened? I remember Erebus and the girls being captured, but I can't remember what happened after".  
He stares into space for a minute and slowly says,"I can't remember what happened either. I just remember feeling overwhelming anger and screaming something. The rest is either too foggy or just a blank".  
I summon my powers from Hestia to heal us both and get up, and I hear a clank. I look down and see my arm is chained to my bedpost by a celestial bronze and imperial gold cuff. I pull a little and black fire covers my arm and I break the chain. Exo does the same with his except he uses his demon powers to break his cuff. We both decide to use stealth and join with the shadows so nobody sees us. We travel to, and enter, the Big House. The gods are having a meeting with their children and the Hunters. We enter in the middle of Zeus speaking,"They must be destroyed! The power they hold could destroy us all! Artemis, Nyx, you've seen firsthand what they've become. You know what I'm saying is true!".  
I see my fiancée and Exo's girlfriend thinking while everyone watches them with anticipation. They come to a silent agreement and Nyx sadly says,"I don't like to do this, but we must agree. They've both become too corrupted by their darkness in them".  
Both Exo and I look on in shock and the entire Hunt voices their objections to this idea until Artemis silences them with tears in her eyes,"Girls! I hate the idea as much as you do. But both said that they were Skotádi. The Percy and Exo we know are dead".  
We decide to intervene now,"You're right Artemis, Percy and Exo are dead. You and Nyx just killed them".

 **Artemis**  
"You're right Artemis, Percy and Exo are dead. You and Nyx just killed them".  
I freeze as both of them step out of the shadows. Percy gives a sad laugh,"I guess I should've expected this. The fates are cruel to every hero, but my fate seems to be the worst".  
Exo just looks at Nyx with a look of betrayal on his face,"I gave you my heart, and you do this to me? Me and Percy should've taken Erebus' deal to join him, then we wouldn't have had to deal with this".  
I instantly feel regret for what I just said and every god in the room hurls their energies at the two figures, except for me, Nyx, Hades, Hepheastus, Apollo, and Hestia. They're knocked back and are blown through the wall and every Hunter runs outside to check on them. I put my head in my hands and cry with Nyx while Hestia looks at us murderously,"You both let them die with broken hearts. No hero deserves that".  
Before she can say anything else two figures walk in through the hole they made accompanied by the Hunt. Their eyes are glowing, red for Exo, and solid black for Percy. They look at every god and Percy says,"You can't kill us" and Exo finishes,"Because we are infinitely more powerful than you, maybe even stronger than Chaos".  
They both turn away from us and time slows down for all of us and I hear Percy say,"Perseus Jackson is dead along with Fóvos, they died when their heart was broken again by the woman they loved. I am Skotádi, the hatred in every person's heart. I am a heartless being. With these words I sever any connection to my past life" and a green aurora leaves his body.  
Exo says,"I am no longer Exo the demon. He died when he was betrayed by the woman he gave his heart to. I am Skotádi, the evil in every person. I am a heartless being. With these words I sever any connection to who I was" and he stays the same except his fangs grow long enough that they poke out of his mouth.  
They unfreeze time for the gods they trust and the Hunters so they can say their goodbyes. He allows Alexa, the Sins, Hannah, Mara, Rebecca, Thalia, and Nico to join them. Before they walk out Percy and Exo turn to us, the gods that hurt them,"We feel bad for leaving you with nothing for your troubles. So allow us to leave a reminder".  
The shadows in the room wrap around us, god and demigod, and when Exo clenches his fist barbed spikes shoot out, cutting us all shallowly in multiple places. We are released when they leave and everyone charges to the top of Half Blood Hill to see Percy and Exo confronting Erebus for the last time. He laughs at them,"Well that was a good show. Will you join me now Percy, Exo?".  
Both walk forward with their weapons drawn and appear behind Erebus sheathing them and both say,"I am Skotádi, the hatred and evil in the world. And with this action I cast off all ties to the gods of Olympus".  
Erebus disintegrates as multiple gashes and cuts appear on his body. His essence flies to Percy and Exo, turning the shadows around them into shivering shapes. Both turn and Percy says with a emotionless tone,"The prophecy is completed, darkness has overcome darkness".  
Tartarus appears along with Chaos and they both look at them with pity, and look at all of us with utter loathing. Percy and Exo both say,"Father" and Tartarus nods,"It's time to come home, Skotádi".  
They simply nod and Chaos opens a portal. Before Percy and Exo entered the portal they turned and took one last look at us,"Goodbye".  
That was the last time I saw my true love Percy Jackson. Knowing that I had driven him to become Skotádi, a man incapable of feeling anything for anyone.

Please don't be mad at me for ending it this way! I'm sorry! But this is what I had envisioned from the start of Artemis's and Percy' relationship. I'm already working on a second book but I might be traveling for New Years so I don't know if I'll get a good Wi-fi connection to publish the chapters. I promise I will publish as soon as I have them written up and a Wi-fi connection. So do me a favor ,all of you, and stay frosty.

Okay I've managed to get the first chapter of the next book published. The book is called 'Heartless' so go check it out.


End file.
